The Haunting of BlackMoore Manor
by Sciencegal
Summary: Raph decides he wants to go explore a haunted house...on Halloween night and he decides to drag his brothers along for the ride. Now they have to face the ghosts...and most of them don't want company! Won HM for best horror in '11 SS fanfic competition.
1. Welcome to BlackMoore Manor

**Author's note:** A little late but... it's here now! My Halloween story! Read, read, read!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the turtles & company but I do own the plot and all ghosts! Mwahahaha!

* * *

Raph lazily twirled his sai before he looked up at his brothers. Donny was in his lab with the door open typing away on his computer, Mikey was playing one of his latest video games, and Leo was absentmindedly watching from the couch. Raph stopped twirling his sai and said, "Ya remember dat haunted house we saw when we was kids?" Mikey paused his game and looked over at him.

"Please tell me you're not talking about the Black-Moore Manor," Donny said from his lab.

"Yep, dat's da one!" Raph confirmed.

"What about it, Raph?" Leo asked, suspiciously.

"I was thinkin' we could go dere, ya know, tamorra night?" He said, going back to twirling his sai.

"No can do, Raph!" Mikey said, outraged, "Tomorrow's Halloween! You can't do that on Halloween! Haven't ya been payin' attention to those horror movies I watch? Halloween night and haunted houses do not mix bro! Ghosts and other scary monsters come out at that time more then other times!"

"Ya chicken, Mikey?" Raph asked as Donny walked out of his lab and sat down next to Leo with his laptop under his arm.

"No…no…of course not!" Mikey said, nervously. Raph chuckled.

"What do you plan on doing there?" Leo asked.

"WE are goin' inside and look 'round." Raph said as an evil glint entered his eyes. "Dere should be sumthin' worth seein' in dat old dump." Leo and Don shared a look, and then looked back at their brother.

"That would be breaking and entering…" Donny said, "We can't do that…"

"That place's been abandoned for years," Leo said, "It could be dangerous inside."

"Yeah, the ghost type!" Mikey added. Leo looked at him, briefly, causing Mikey to smile nervously, before turning back to Raph.

"Donny, we do dat anyway. What's da difference dis time?" Raph said, "Leo, dat old place can't be any more dangerous den our battles wit' da Shredder. And Mikey? Cut it wit' da ghost crap!"

"I'm tellin' ya, they're real!" Mikey said, before Raph hit him on the back of his head.

"Shut it, Mikey!" Raph said. Donny placed his laptop on his lap and started working on it.

"I think I saw some articles on that house…" Don mumbled as he browsed the internet, "Ah, here it is!" He moved the screen so the others could look at it as well. "There are records of countless suicides happening at that place. Every resident has ended up dead. There are even records of children going missing in that area; children that the police suspect went into that house. Do you really think this is a good idea, Raph?"

"So a few litta humans couldn't handle da place, no big deal," Raph said.

"Raph, it _is_ a big deal," Leo said.

"People died in that house, Raph!" Don said.

"Whateva," Raph said.

"Ugh!" Don said, letting himself fall against the couch. His laptop shifted and almost fell if he hadn't caught it in time.

"You guys are jus' scared," Raph said, knowingly, "I betcha wouldn't even be able ta step a foot in that house wit'out ya frickin' out!"

"That's not the point…" Leo began.

"You are scared, aren'tcha?" Raph said.

"No, why would I be?" Leo said, "The point is, that place is too dangerous."

"Hmph, right…" Raph said skeptically, "Yer not scared at all, Leo…"

"I AM NOT!" He yelled.

"Then prove it!" Raph said. Leo folded his arms and slumped down in the couch, choosing not to respond. Raph smiled in victory and Leo glared back at him. "We're going tamorra."

***

"You know," Mikey said as he looked up at the mansion-house fearfully, "Maybe I should've stayed home today. I don't feel too good."

"Don't make excuses, Mikey," Raph said, eyeing him.

"Did I… no," Donny said, shaking his head, "It's not possible…"

"What?" Leo asked, taking his eyes off the house and turning to him.

"I thought I saw something in the window…" He said.

"What exactly…?" Leo asked.

"A…a girl, but she was almost transparent…it could've been the lighting…or something…"

"I think I saw her too…" Leo said, "She was waving her arms as if to tell us ta leave…?"

"Yeah…"

"Yer scaring me guys!" Mikey said, looking from one to the other. Leo turned to him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I could have just imagined it…" He said, smiling nervously.

"It's not like it was possible anyway…" Don said, trying his best to hide his fear.

"Hey! Are you guys comin' er not?" Raph called from the front door. He used his sai to cut down the boards blocking the exit and opened the door.

"Raph!" Leo said as he ran over to him. Donny glanced back at Mikey, nervously.

"Do you want to go in?" Donny asked.

"No way, bro!" Mikey said. "Raph can go ahead and be killed by the ghosts in that house, but I ain't stepping in that house no matter what!"

"Didn't think so…" He said.

"DONNY! MIKEY! GET OVER HERE!" Raph yelled from just inside the door. Donny sighed and walked towards the door, leaving Mikey behind.

"I'll…I'll just stay righ…right here for you guys…" Mikey said. "…Whe…when you return…" He looked around nervously. A strong wind blew by him with the sound of a strange whisper.

Inside the old manor, Raph watched Mikey though the open door.

"How long do you think he can stay out there?" Leo asked, watching as well.

"I think he'll be runnin' ova in no time at all." Raph said. The next second, Mikey ran past them and into the house, screaming. Raph smiled. "Toldja!" He said, victoriously, "So, Mikey? What happened out there?"

"Nothing!" Mikey snapped.

"Yeah," Raph said, sarcastically, "Dat's why ya ran in screamin' like a baby!"

"It's really dark in here," Donny said as he looked around what must be the foyer.

"Yeah," Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Kinda…ah…like…bravin' the unknown…" '_kinda scary actually...but I can't let my brothers know that…'_ He thought to himself. He turned back to Mikey and Raph just as the front door slammed shut. Mikey jumped and landed in Raph's arms only for Raph to instantly drop him.

"What was dat?" Raph said as he looked at the door.

"The wind…?" Donny suggested. "Maybe…?

"Maybe…" Raph said walking over to try to open it again.

"It's the ghosts!" Mikey said, "They know we're here and they've locked the door! This always happens in horror movies! Can't you see?! Now we're gonna have to spend the night in horror-ville 'cause Raph just had ta bring us here! We'll be haunted and hunted all night until…until we're all dead! That's why if ya take out the 'a' in 'haunted' all that's left is 'hunted'! They probably just added the 'a' ta represent the sound we'll make when the ghosts start chasin' us!"

"Da door's jammed!" Raph said as he held the doorknob and leaned back, using all his weight to hopefully get it open, but it didn't work.

"See!" Mikey said, pointing frantically towards the door, "It's a ghost lockdown!"

"Mikey…" Leo said, calmly, putting an arm around his frightened brother, "It's alright. Nothing's gonna happen in this old mansion."

"I guess we can take da time ta look around!" Raph said as he leaned back against the door this time.

"I guess…" Donny said, a little nervously, just as he heard something in the distance. "Can…can you hear that, guys?"

"Yeah," Leo said, looking around for the source, "It sounds like a piano or an organ…"

"Oh, no!" Mikey said, wrapping his arms around Leo and laying his head against his chest. "It's the ghost piano player! Once you find the piano, he vanishes!"

"Let's check it out!" Raph said, eagerly. He led the way past the old elegant stairwell as Mikey kept hold of his eldest brother. Leo held an arm around him as much for balance and comfort for both Mikey and himself. "Found it!" Raph called as he held open a door for his brothers. The four of them walked inside and looked around. As soon as they had entered, the eerie music had stopped. Raph walked around the old piano and shook his head at his brothers.

"Dere's no one here," He said, confused. "Hmmm…" Donny followed him, but Leo was forced to stay back by Mikey, who obviously didn't want to get anywhere near the 'haunted' piano.

"That's strange…" Donny said as he examined the old piano. He lifted open the top of it causing dust to fly off and up his nose. He coughed a few times before he was able to look inside. "What?!" He said, before he started coughing again. He let the top slam shut, stirring up more dust causing Raph to join in on the coughing and said, "There's no way this piano could be playing! It's been broken for what seems like years! The inside is even empty!" He touched a few keys to prove his point. No sound was heard. The four brothers shared a worried look.

"I told you…" Mikey said in a small voice, muffled against Leo's chest. Leo sighed and rubbed the back of Mikey's shell.

"Maybe we should leave this room…" Donny said, eyeing Mikey. Leo nodded and led them out.

"Sooo…" Raph said, looking around. "What sound we check out now?"

"Raph…" Leo said, eyeing him over the top of Mikey's head.

"Come on, Leo!" Raph said, "Just 'cause Mikey's a litt'a scared doesn't mean we hafta just sit here and wait for the door ta open again!"

"I'm not scared…" Mikey said, lifting his head a little to look at Raph.

"That's not the point, Raph!" Leo said, "This place is too dangerous for exploration! So far nothing's happened, but I'm not going to take any chances!"

"We can handle ourselves!" Raph shot back, both ignoring Mikey completely, "Maybe I should just go off by myself cuz yer all chicken!"

"No!" Leo said, sternly, "No one is going off on their own in this place! Tha-"

"No, you can't!" Mikey said, forcefully, finally supporting himself, "Every time they split up in the movies, something terrible goes on! They either die or become bait for the others! It even happened to us once, though in a totally different situation… Since I know these things and you guys obviously don't, I'll take charge!" Leo looked over at him, already annoyed he cut him off.

"Are you sure about this, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"You gotta admit I know all the tricks!" Mikey stated, proudly.

"Well, he does kinda…" Donny admitted.

"Hmmm…" Leo said, "How 'bout you just tell us or warn us, instead?"

"Oh, alright…" Mikey said, pouting slightly. The three of them looked around and noticed Raph wasn't with them anymore. Looking closer, Leo spotted him about to go through a door the next to the one they left. The three brothers quickly caught up to him and Leo sent him one of his looks.

"I told you we were NOT going to separate!" Leo said, sternly.

"Whateva, Splinter Jr." Raph said as he lazily waved his arm over his shoulder. "Look at dis." He pointed inside the room and Leo looked inside. It could've been a parlor or something like that. There were a few old puffy chairs and little tables. And old fireplace was at one end, but none of that was what caught Raph's attention. On one of the tables sat a glass case with a miniature version of the Black-Moore Manor. It was detailed down to the smallest detail like the little light by the front door and even a doorknocker that no longer hung on the door. Mikey knelt down next to it and looked through the tiny windows.

"This is so awes-Yikes!" He said, before he quickly backed away and bumped against one of the tables. The table tittered for a second, and then went still.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Donny asked.

"The…there…there's a…a…a ghost da…danc…dancing in the…there!" Mikey said, shakily as he pointed to the model house.

"Dere's no such thing as ghosts!" Raph said in irritation. He walked over to the model house and looked through the windows. "Dere's nut'n' dere!"

"I swear I saw something!" Mikey complained. He walked over to Raph and pointed towards one of the windows. "That one!"

"Nu'in' Mikey," Raph said, "See fer yerself." He stepped aside and allowed Mikey to look through the tiny window.

"I know I saw something…" Mikey said, "It was there. I…the ghosts are playin' with me!"

"Come on, Mikey," Leo said, offering his hand to help his brother to his feet. "Let's keep moving."

"Yer gonna let us look 'round?" Raph said, staring at him.

"I guess," Leo said, "It's not like I can stop ya anyway." Raph sneered at him and led the way out of the room.

"Hey!" Mikey said, pointing across the room, "It's the kitchen!" He ran forward and opened and closed drawers and cupboards, searching for something. "Nothing!" He said. He looked around the room and spotted an old fridge. He walked over and opened that as well, revealing nothing inside. "Great!"

"What are you looking for, Mikey?" Leo asked, sighing.

"Food of course!" Mikey said, "I'm hungry!"

"Yer always hungry," Raph said, shaking his head.

"I'm a growing kid!" Mikey explained.

"Nothing here will be edible even if we do find food," Donny said, "This house has been vacant for years. Everything would be expired."

"Mmmm…" Mikey said, sniffing the air, "FOOD!" He ran off back towards the foyer and through another room. His brothers ran after him, finding him in the dinning room. He was already sitting down, savoring the smell of the mountains of food on the table. The chandelier above held flickering candles and it illuminated the room. Even the fireplace in the far corner held a warm fire behind the grate.

"We'd all dis food come from?" Raph asked.

"I was wondering the same thing…" Leo said, slowly.

"Who cares!" Mikey said, "I say we dig in!"

"Ah, Mikey?" Donny said, looking around, "Did you light the candles?"

"Those?" Mikey said, pointing upwards before stuffing some of the food in his mouth, "Nope. They were on when I came in!"

"Mikey, don't!" Leo said, rushing in and holding his arm back from grabbing more food. The food in Mikey's hand began to move and maggots wiggled free of it. Leo almost had to look away as he felt himself start to feel sick.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Mikey asked, completely oblivious to the slowly desecrating food he was holding.

"Look fer yerself!" Raph said, clearly grossed out as well. Mikey looked down at the food and, quickly dropping it, backed away from it.

"Ewe, ewe, ewe!" Mikey whined, "Gross, uck, ewe!"

"You okay, Leo?" Donny asked as he noticed the expression on his eldest brother's face. Leo nodded, holding his hand over his mouth, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He indicated they should leave and Raph led the way out. Leo turned back at the door and his eyes widened at the now bare and dusty table. The lights were out and fire was just as cold as if it there had never been a fire going on in it.

"That's strange…" Leo muttered. Then he turned and left the room. As he left, a ghostly butler shimmered into view and, taking out a dusty, transparent rag, began wiping down the table.

***

Leo soon caught up to his brothers, crossing the foyer and entering the library. Books were stacked all the way to the ceiling, covering the walls. An old grandfather clock ticked away in the corner. There were a few comfy chairs scattered around the room and a lectern standing freely on the other side of the room.

"Woah!" Donny whispered. He walked around the room, scanning the titles as he walked by them. "'A History of the 1800s', 'An Adventurer's Journal', 'Registry of the 1830s'…" There are mostly historical documents here, but there's a few classical fictions."

"This room is boring!" Mikey said, yawning to emphasize what he said.

"Are we gonna hafta drag ya out, Don?" Raph asked, watching as Donny walked around the room. Donny glanced back at him, glaring.

"Shut it, Raph!" Donny said as a strange feeling came over him, "Jus' 'cause your head's so full of hot air nutin' more can fit in it, doesn't mean ya hafta say sumthin' like that!"

"Why I oughtta-" Raph growled as he stepped forward, raising his clenched fist.

"Knock it off, guys!" Leo said as he held Raph back, "What's gotten into you, Don?"

"I…I don't know…" He said as he held his head.

"Let's go," Leo said. He went to pull Raph out of the room, but stopped as the grandfather clock chimed. The four of them looked towards the clock just before it chimed again. It read three o'clock which didn't seem right to them. The clock chimed one last time before any of them could say anything.

"What time is it?" Leo asked. He waited for a response, but when none came he said, "Don?" He turned and saw one of the bookcases had fallen. The chiming of the clock must have muffled the sound of the crash. Leo looked around and saw Raph next to him and Mikey staring at the broken bookcase. "Where's Donny?"

"Under here…" Donny's muffled voice came from under the broken boards and books. "Could someone help me out of here?" Raph and Leo worked together to lift the boards off of Donny and helped him to his feet. "Thanks…" He mumbled as he tested his footing. He winced, briefly, and then stood on his own.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Fine," He said, "I like books and all, but I never wanted to be that close."

"Three o'clock…" Mikey said. They turned to him to see him staring at the old clock. "It's stuck on three o'clock…"

"What?" Donny asked.

"Three o'clock!" Mikey said, "Ya know, the witching hour? That's the worst time ta be in a haunted house!"

"Dis house isn't haunted, Mikey!" Raph said.

"Yes it is!" Mikey whined, "Haven't ya noticed tha signs, Raph?"

"Dere is no such thing as ghosts!" Raph yelled. Mikey was about to respond when they began hearing music playing.

"Oh no, not again!" Mikey said, "You just had ta anger them!" Then he followed Leo and Donny out of the room. Raph sighed and followed as well.

***

Leo was the first to enter what they now realized was the ballroom. All the candles in all the chandeliers above were lit, illuminating a man and women dancing to the music playing. Leo watched them as though in a daze. He slowly walked forward without realizing what he was doing. The dancing couple seemed so happy, but he seemed to know their happiness would not last. Only he could see the shadows surrounding the couple. Only he knew what hid in the dark.

"Leo?" Raph called after him, but he did not respond. It was like he didn't even hear Raph call him. He just continued to walk towards the center of the ballroom. When he reached the middle, he stopped. The couple had stopped dancing as well. They both looked right at him and then towards the ceiling. Leo followed their gaze and looked at one of the chandeliers hanging directly over him.

Donny and Mikey watched from just outside the double doors, unable to move as they saw the chain holding the chandelier above Leo slowly began to crack. "Leo!" Raph yelled, shocked that Leo still stared up at the chandelier without moving as if dazed, by what was happening. "Leo, get back here! Dat thing's gonna fall!" When Leo still did not show that he heard him, Raph ran forward. He grabbed Leo around the waist just as the chandelier fell. Donny and Mikey ran over to them to find Raph underneath Leo, whose legs disappeared under the chandelier.

"Raph! Leo!" Donny yelled, "You guys alright?"

"I'm fine," Raph said, grumpily, as he squeezed himself out from underneath Leo. Leo didn't respond to Don's question and the three of them crowded around him.

"Leo?" Mikey said, softly.

"Couldja help me get dis off o' 'im?" Raph asked. He began trying to lift the chandelier, which was surprisingly very heavy. Donny grabbed Leo under his shoulders and pulled him out when Raph lifted the chandelier. Leo hung limply in Donny's arms and only stared to warily look around when Don tried to help him to his feet.

"Ugh! What happened?" Leo asked, rubbing the top of his head.

"What do ya mean, 'what happened'?" Raph yelled, "A stupid chandelier fell on ya and you just stood dere and watched it happen!"

"Huh?" He said, stunned. "Really? Ooh," He rubbed his head again, "Why would I just stand there?"

"Don't be askin' me that," Raph shot back, "Yer da one who did it."

"You were possessed!" Mikey told Leo, "You had this blank look in your eyes and was walking all zombie-ish!"

"Knock it off, Knucklehead," Raph said, as he hit his youngest brother on the back of his head. Mikey rubbed the place where he was hit, wearily.

"It's true…" He said, slowly.

"I'm starting to believe you…" Leo said, still leaning against Donny for support. "Remember the food on the dinning room table? When I looked back at it before I left the room, the table was bare. There was no trace of anything ever being on it in years. And those dancing ghosts?! I hate to say this, but…I think this place _is_ haunted."

"What dancing ghosts?" Raph asked.

"I saw them too," Donny said, "Mikey?"

"Yep!" Mikey said, "I saw them twice actually! They were the same ghosts I saw in the model house!"

"I didn't see nu'in'!" Raph said, "Yer all crazy!"

"Come on," Leo said as he moved to stand on his own, "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Mikey said following Leo, "Away from the ghost zone!"

"I can't believe ya believe dis crap, Leo," Raph said as he watched Donny follow the other two.

"Are you coming or not?" Leo said, without turning around.

"I'm comin'!" Raph said. He went to follow, but he suddenly froze. He shook himself, firmly to find his sai in his hand without any knowledge of reaching for it. He looked around and saw his brothers walking around the corner. Raph quickly replaced his sai and ran after them.

"The door's locked!" He heard Mikey say. He saw him pulling at a door and trying to open it. "What do the ghosts not want us ta see?"

"You okay Raph?" Leo asked as he looked at him.

"Fine," Raph said, then he turned to Mikey, "If da door's locked, den dere's nu'in' ta see 'ere. Come on!" He led the way back the way they came, past the kitchen until they came to a circler breakfast nook. Then he turned left and looked through the door at the end. "Hmmm…found the laundry room."

"This is boring now…" Mikey said. He leaned against the way and then looked at the wall he had leaned on, "Wait! I think there's a door here!" He knocked on the wall and listened, "It is hollow."

"Let me see," Raph said, nudging him aside and using his sais to cut into the wall revealing a door. He opened it and looked inside. "Stairs?"

"…to nowhere!" Mikey said. Raph glared at him.

"Shut it, Mikey!" Raph said.

"What?" He said, "It so called for that!"

"I'm gonna check dis out!" Raph said, beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Wait, Raph," Leo said, "I'm coming with you. Don, Mikey, you two search the upstairs okay?"

"We're splitting up?" Mikey asked.

"Look for bedrooms," Leo said, "I think we're spending the night here. We will need a place to sleep. Wait for us up there."

"Got it," Donny said. "Come on, Mikey."

"I'm comin'!" Mikey said, grumpily. Donny led the way back to the spiral staircase as Mikey complained. "I don't think this is a good idea! Now it'll be easier to separate us all! What if…?"

"Mikey please stop it," Donny said as they reached the stairs. Mikey sighed and followed Donny up the stairs. When they reached the top, Mikey ran over to the balcony over the ballroom.

"Woah!" He said as he looked over the edge, "Wait! Where's the broken chandelier?" Donny walked up beside him and looked over the edge as well. The chandelier that had fallen on Leo was gone. Donny looked up and saw it firmly in place, hanging from the ceiling.

"That's weird." He said, "It's like it never happened."

"Alright, let's check out the rooms now!" Mikey said. Donny shook his head at his energetic brother and followed him into one of the rooms adjacent to the balcony. It turned out to be one of the bedrooms. It was an L-shaped room with a sitting area. The walls were blood red, giving the room an almost eerie quality. "I don't think I like this room…" Mikey said from the sitting area.

"It is kinda dark, isn't it?" Donny said.

"This is Raph's room!" Mikey said, before he ran out and Donny had to run after him.

"Wait up!" Donny said.

***

Meanwhile, Leo was trying to keep up with Raph's quick pace. "Raph, slow down!"

"Yer da one who decided ta follow me," Raph said, glancing into each room he paced before running off again, "Why don'tcha go back wit' Mike and Donny?"

"I can't, you know that!" Leo said, "I'm not gonna leave ya alone in this place!"

"I'll be fine, Leo!" Raph said, "Hey, look at dis!" He stopped running and walked inside one of the rooms off the hallway. Leo followed him in and watched as he removed a sheet to reveal a mirror. Raph looked at it before going to reveal another one. "Dere all mirrors. What are dey doin' down 'ere?"

"Ya know, I didn't notice any mirrors while we were looking around upstairs…" Leo said, helping Raph reveal the rest of the mirrors.

"I didn't either," Raph said, "I wonder why dat is…" He heard Leo gasp and turned just in time to see him collapse to his hands and knees as he stared at one of the mirrors he had just uncovered. "Leo?" Raph asked. When he didn't respond, Raph grunted, "Not again…Leo?!" Raph began shaking his eldest brother, hoping to snap him out of it.

"The…the mirror…" Leo mumbled. Raph turned and saw that the mirror was cracked. He turned back at Leo and watched in shock as a cut appeared across his face right where the crack on the mirror was. Realizing what was happening, Raph quickly stood and covered the mirror with one of the sheets. He turned back to Leo to see him breathing heavily and trying to wipe the blood off his face.

"You okay now?" Raph asked.

"I…I think so…" He said, shakily.

"Here," Raph said. He tore a piece off one of the sheets and tied it over the cut above Leo's eye.

"Thanks," Leo said.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know," He said as he looked past Raph and the now covered mirror, "I couldn't look away. I saw…things. Let's just go, okay? I don't want to see that mirror again…"

"Dat's da second time sum'thin's happened ta ya in dis place," Raph said as he stood and helped Leo to his feet.

"I know," Leo said, "And I really don't like it. I think it's time we stop looking around and find Don and Mikey."

"I'm startin' ta agree wit'cha." Raph said.

***

Donny and Mikey had finished looking around the top floor when Raph and Leo finally caught up to them.

"What happened to you, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Don't ask, please!" Leo said, "I don't want to think about it!"

"It's a long story and ya kinda hadta be dere," Raph added.

"So, what did you guys find?" Leo asked his youngest brothers.

"Four bedrooms each with their own bathroom," Mikey said, "We already picked out a room for you, Raph. It matches your personality: blood red walls and dark!"

"Don't mess wit' me, Mikey," Raph said.

"What about the other three?" Leo asked.

"Well, behind us is one of the two smaller rooms. It's covered in carved faces." Donny said.

"It was spooky! I swear they moved!" Mikey said.

"That was just your imagination," Donny told him, then continued, "On the other side of the staircase are two more rooms. Closer to the front of the house is the second small room. It's kinda a sad light blue color."

"Perfect for you, Leo!" Mikey said.

"The one closer to the balcony over the ballroom is the other large room." Donny said, ignoring Mikey, "It's filled with books and there's even a few suits of armor."

"Perfect for Donny, but I wanna big room!" Mikey said. "Why do I get stuck in one o' the smaller ones?"

"You're getting the one with the carved faces?" Leo asked Mikey.

"I don't want to, but…" Mikey said, "The blue room is kinda perfect for you…"

"Leo, remember that first ghost we saw before we even went in here?" Donny asked.

"Yeah?" Leo said.

"She must have been in the carved faces room," He whispered in Leo's ear. Leo's eyes widened slightly.

"I've had enough ghosts for the day," Leo said, slowly, "Alright Mikey, I'll take that blue room, and you get the carved faces room. Donny, you can have the book room. And that leaves the red room for you, Raph."

"I can handle dat," Raph said.

"Now if anyone runs into any problems in your room, go directly to any of the other rooms. I don't want anything happening to anyone, okay?" Leo said. They nodded and the four of them went off to their own rooms. As soon as they were gone, a transparent woman in old Victorian dress and her hair blowing in a nonexistent wind appeared and watched them leave. She looked around, quickly, and disappeared again just as a shadow went to grab at her.

***

Mikey stopped just inside the door to what will now be his room for the night. He gulped as he looked around at all the realistically carved faces. "This room kinda reminds me of that movie, _Rose Red_…" Mikey said out loud. He shivered as the light from the window caused one of the carvings to seem to blink…or…at least he hoped that's what happened. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. He shivered again as he felt eyes watching him…following him. "Ugh! Why do I get this room? Why did I listen to Leo? Why couldn't he have taken this room instead?" He let himself fall onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't notice how long it took before his eyes finally closed.

"_Noooooo…"_ An eerie squeal sounded through the room, causing Mikey's eyes to snap open. He quickly sat up and looked around, frantically. The shadows had deepened in his room, making it harder for him to see in the far corners. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus on the darker corners of his room. He started as he thought he saw something move in the dark. He blinked and moved to stand, but thought better of it. That's one of those stupid things the victims do in horror movies. Rule number 1: Never check out scary noises or movement. He shook his head and went to lie back down.

"_Oooooooaaaaaahhh…"_ A moan sounded through the room. He froze as a chilly wind engulfed him. He shivered and looked around for the source. His window was open with the white curtain lazily blowing in the wind. Mikey quickly looked around before he, unwillingly and against his better judgment, got up to close it. The window squeaked loudly with an eerie moan that would've sent his hair standing on end if he had any. He took another deep breath and warily smiled at his foolishness.

"_Llllleeeeaaaaafffffffff…"_ He heard a low moan sound through the room.

"Alright!" Mikey said, "Stop messing with me!" He glared around at the room bravely.

"_Nnnnooooooowwwwww…!"_ The low moan sounded as all the carved faces in the room seem to turn and look at him. He gulped, the bravery he had shown before immediately wiped from his face. It took approximately two seconds before Mikey ran, screaming from the room. He ran directly to Raph's closed door and paused. He looked around fearfully and then threw open his door.

"RAPH!" Mikey yelled as he jumped on his bed and shook his sleeping brother. "RAPHIE, WAKE UP!" Raph immediately backhanded Mikey, pushing him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Go away, Mikey," Raph mumbled, grumpily.

"Oof!" Mikey grumbled as he hit the floor, he quickly bounced back up and began squeezing his brother's neck, "Raph, please! I'm scared!"

"Go bother someone else," Raph said as he pushed Mikey away from him, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"But Raphie-!"

"Go!" Raph said before he pulled his blankets over his head. Grumpily, and a little less scared then before, Mikey stomped out and slammed Raph's door. He quickly looked around, before speeding down the hall, throwing Donny's door open, and quickly slamming the door behind him.

"Wazgoin'on?" Donny mumbled from his bed, his blankets completely covering his face. He pulled them down a little to look at Mikey, "Mikey? Wazrong?"

"Don," Mikey said as he ran over and jumped onto the bed, "There's something in my room and the faces! I swear they moved! They all looked at me and there was this moaning! It like they were talking to me! They said…they said 'leave now' I think, but it was so slow and quiet I couldn't really tell… What's happening Donny!"

"Wait! Slow down!" Donny said, sitting up and yawning, "What joo say?"

"I said," Mikey said, trying to calm himself, "The faces in my room told me to leave. They moved, Donny! It's exactly like that scene from _Rose Red!_ They looked at me!" Donny rubbed his arm against his eyes and yawned again.

"You probably just had a nightmare, Mike," Donny said, "Why'djoo go all the way to my room anyway?"

"Raph wouldn't listen to me," He said.

"Oh," Donny said. He yawned again as he looked at his brother, "You alright now?"

"I guess, but it wasn't a nightmare, Don," Mikey said, "It really happened! I knew I saw them move before!"

"Mikey," Don sighed, "Just go back to sleep, alright? I'm tired!" He went to lay back down, but Mikey stopped him with a nervous shake of his head. "Yer still scared?" He asked.

"Mmhmm," Mikey said, nodding.

"Alright, come on," Donny said as got up from the bed, "I walk with you back to your room, okay?"

"Al-alright Donny," Mikey said, nervously. Donny smiled reassuringly at Mikey before opening the door and letting Mikey go first. Mikey paused for a second before he walked through the doorway and lead Donny towards his room. As they passed Raph's room, the door opened and Raph walked out.

"'S Mikey alright?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, just a little frightened," Donny said.

"I thought you didn't care," Mikey shot at him.

"I couldn't get back ta sleep," Raph said, simply.

"Why?" Mikey asked, a small smile spreading across his face.

"None of yer business," Raph said as he closed his door. Mikey chuckled as he looked at Raph's closed door.

"Mikey," Donny said and Mikey grudgingly followed him the rest of the way to his room.

***

For the third time that night, Leo abruptly woke up and sat up in his bed. Every time he tried to get to sleep, he'd have this vivid dream. He gave up sleeping and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtain back and looked out the window as he tried to make sense of the dream. He didn't know why he was dreaming of two people he didn't know. His eyes widened then as he remembered where he had seen those two before. The two ghosts from the ballroom? Why is he dreaming about them? Ghosts aren't supposed to be real. So why was he seeing them?

Leo froze as he heard something behind him. The room had suddenly gone cold and he folded his arms in front of him as he turned around. There were the ghosts, in his room. The female ghost looked like she was yelling at the male ghost, but no voices were heard. It was like watching a silent movie. Then the female tuned to leave, but the male caught her arm. The female pushed him back roughly. It seemed she had tears in her eyes.

Leo felt anger rise within him. He didn't know why, but the female made him mad. The male threw the female on the bed so hard, she bounced off and fell to the floor. She quickly got up as fear entered her eyes. The male quickly charged after her and pushed her hard. She hit the wall, but managed to keep standing as she started yelling again. The male yelled back this time and the female seemed surprised. The male then pushed her through Leo and glass seemed to explode behind him as she went through the window.

As quickly as they came, they disappeared. Leo's anger disappeared with them and he looked around shocked. He touched the window which was still unbroken and looked through. That was what he saw in his dreams. The female ghost seemed to think the male ghost was cheating on her. They were recently married and this house was meant to be their first one together. When the male heard her accusations, he immediately denied it. It wasn't true. He had loved his wife. He grew angry with her doubts, but it wasn't his anger. It was foreign to him, but he didn't try to overcome it. The next thing he knew, his wife of only two weeks was falling out the window. He killed himself almost immediately afterwards by jumping after her.

Leo didn't know how he knew this. It was as if someone had been whispering the story in his ear while he had been sleeping. He walked to his door wondering if he should just walk around for awhile. He was surprised when it wouldn't open. He pulled hard on the door before he had to admit to himself it wouldn't open. Great! He was locked in his room! He let himself fall onto his bed. Now what? He sat up and froze when he saw the male ghost looking right at him.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_ The ghost yelled in an eerie, echoing voice. Leo sat back, stunned as the ghost continued, _"GET OUT, OUT, OUT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID IT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! IT WAS YOU! GET OUT!"_

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked before he realized. He's talking to a ghost!

"_YOU CAUSED EVERYTHING! YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU OUT! I WANT YOU GONE! DISAPPEAR! LEAVE! FOREVER AND NEVER RETURN! NEVER COME BACK! LEAVE MY HOUSE! LEAVE MY ROOM THIS INSTANT! BE GONE!" _The ghost just continued endlessly and Leo didn't know what to do about it. Before long the room got really cold again. The air in the room slowly disappeared until there was nothing left. Leo couldn't breathe…

***

Donny sighed as he returned to his room. He sat down on his bed unable to sleep anymore thanks to his younger brother. Donny didn't blame Mikey. That room could scare anyone late at night. He just wished he could get back to sleep somehow. He looked over at the shelves of books in the room. Maybe that will help him sleep… He stood and scanned the titles on the books. He spotted one that looked like it could be a journal. With an inquisitive look on his face, he pulled it out. Suddenly, the room felt very cold. He quickly looked around and shrugged.

He brought the journal with him and sat in one of the chairs in the sitting area of his room. He went to open it and he felt a tingling sensation in his hands. He ignored it as he opened to the first page.

March 21, 1846

My first day in Black-Moore Manor has gone well so far. No mysterious circumstances have arisen as of yet. The house is calm as I thought it would be. The legends surrounding it are pure myth. I will finally prove my hypothesis is correct. There are no signs of any paranormal activity. Ms. Alyssa Black-Moore herself probably invented the legends to keep people away from her old home. She was always a spoiled and selfish little girl when she was a mere child. They say she killed her father when she was eight years old after she found out the old man had killed his wife. I do not know how true this is. Maybe I will find something in this old place that might help me better understand the age-old family…

Suddenly, the book was torn from his grasp. Donny looked around, shocked. A strange gust of wind blew Donny off the chair. He quickly got to his feet and looked in shock as a ghost appeared in front of him.

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY BOOKS!"_ The ghost yelled. _"THEY'RE MINE! MINE!"_

"Oh…kay…" Donny mumbled.

"_OUT!"_ The ghost yelled. A gust of wind blew Donny into the door. The window burst and the glass shot out at him. His eyes widened and he quickly stood, opened the door, and closed it. A shard of glass made it through before he managed to close it and he let out a pain-filled gasp as the glass embedded itself in his arm. He quickly pulled out the glass and grabbed his arm to stop the blood flow. He leaned against the door and breathed heavily for a few minutes.

After a while, he realized how completely alone he was. He walked down the hall, still holding his arm and stopped in front of Leo's door. He opened the door and looked in. Leo was lying on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Donny asked.

"I'm…fine…" Leo said. He turned to Donny and noticed he was holding his arm. "Are _you_ alright?"

"It's just a small cut," Donny said, "Can I sleep in here?"

"Ah, sure," Leo said, "Come here." He ripped a piece of the blanket and told Donny to hold out his arm. He wrapped the blanket around his brother's cut.

"Thanks." Donny said.

"No problem."

***

Raph stared up at the ceiling above his bed. He hoped Mikey got back to sleep all right. He might never admit it, but he cared for his youngest brother especially. He felt bad for kicking him out earlier. Mikey needed him and he acted like he didn't care. And for what? To keep up his apathetic attitude? He really needed to stop doing that.

He didn't realize his eyes had closed until he felt something drip onto his forehead, startling him. He instantly sat up and felt for where the drop had landed. He looked at his fingers and was shocked to see blood. He looked up at the ceiling, curiously. _'Where did it come from?'_ He thought. The ceiling showed no sign of being the source of the drop of blood. _'Oh…kay…'_ He thought. He still hadn't found the source of the blood and it was really starting to annoy him.

He heard the pitter-patter of rain outside the window and looked towards it. He wasn't sure, but something about the rain didn't look right to him. He stood and walked over to the large double window facing the back of the house. That's when he figured out why it didn't look right. There wasn't one thing wrong with it, there was _two_ things! The rain wasn't going down like it usually did. For some bizarre reason, it looked like it was going _up!_ The color of the rain was also wrong. It looked red! Raph shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't rain, it was _blood_.

As he stared out the window, he suddenly had the feeling someone was behind him. He turned, sharply, and saw a little girl about six to ten. He wasn't quite sure. What was really strange about this girl was that she was, well, transparent. He could see right through her. It was like she wasn't really there. Her old-fashioned nightdress seemed to have blood splattered across it. And the look on her face! She didn't seem to see Raph at all! She just stared at the window just as Raph had done. Her mouth was open slightly and she seemed transfixed by the sight of the blood-like rain.

Suddenly, as if she felt him watching her, she instantly turned towards him. The look on her face seemed to change to pure horror. The girl began to back away from Raph and stepped through the bed as if it wasn't there. As she watched him, blood began to seep from the cracks in the wall. Raph looked at the walls in shock. "Where's all dis comin' from?" He asked out loud. He looked back at the girl to find that she wasn't there anymore. He glanced around, quickly, searching for her. He looked down to see blood seeping towards him and he backed up into his bed.

A low growl caused Raph to look up at the ceiling. Blood splashed down on him and he struggled to wipe it off. Cuts appeared on his arms and he screamed out in pain. He fell back onto his bed and grabbed at the newly acquired wounds. He caught sight of the little girl watching him. Transparent tears formed in the corner of her widened eyes. As he watched her, more cuts appeared on his arms forcing him to look away.

***

Mikey really tried to ignore the creepy carved faces in his room. He didn't want to complain to his brothers again, but the faces were still there, watching him, warning him to leave this place. He wanted to listen to them, but that would mean leaving his room and entering the dark hallway beyond. He can handle this, right? It's only eerily realistic faces carved into every part of the wall that watch him every minute of the night as they whisper and moan warnings to him as he tries to sleep… Okay, he can't handle it. He pulled the pillow over his head to try to muffle the voices, but it only seems to get louder.

"Go away!" Mikey whispered, harshly, against the pillow.

"_You need to leave now!" _The voices echo in his ears. _"You need to get out!"_

"I can't!" Mikey said back.

"_He needs you!"_ They said.

"Huh?" Mikey lifted the pillow off his face and almost instantly replaced it as he saw all the eyes on him. "You never said that before…"

"_He needs you!"_ They repeated.

"Yeah, I got that!" Mikey said, slightly annoyed now. "Who?"

"_He needs you!"_ They said, _"He needs you NOW!"_

"WHO?!" Mikey almost shouted.

"He_ wants him… He wants him dead!"_

"Okay, stop with all the _he_ stuff and tell me who."

"_We don't say _his_ name. _He_ is the master of this house. He kills the one in his room first. Red is his symbol, blood is his desire. He will kill us all!"_

"Stop talking in riddles!" Mikey glared at each face in turn.

"_The one in red! The room in red! _He_ will kill us all!"_

"Oh, _now_ I get it!" Mikey said as he threw the blankets off him, "Raph!" He ran out of the room and down the hall. The lights flickered as he passed them and he felt himself unwillingly slowing down. He forced himself to go faster, but it didn't seem to help. Two ghosts appeared in front of him and he tried to stop. He felt a cold chill as he fell through them. He quickly stood as they appeared in front of him again. One was a small little girl with blood splashed across her nightdress. She was holding hands with an older woman in old Victorian dress.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked.

"_I am Alyssa Black-Moore,"_ The older ghost said, _"Follow me. My father can not stop you if you are with me."_

"What?" Mikey asked. Instead of answering, she turned around and led the little girl away. Mikey quickly followed and was surprised when Raph's door almost instantly came into view. "Woah!" He looked around to see the ghosts had disappeared. He shrugged and opened Raph's door. Raph was lying on his bed. Mikey could see cuts on his arms that seemed to be bleeding badly.

He quickly ran over to his brother and leaned over him. "You alright, bro?" He asked. Raph pushed Mikey away slightly as he sat up.

"M'fine," He grunted.

"Yer bleeding, Raph," Mikey said in a disbelieving tone similar to Leo's.

"So?" Raph said as he looked down at his many cuts, "S'not like I'm dead 'r anythin'. Dere not even dat bad." He tore off pieces of his bedspread and struggled to wrap them around the wounds by himself. Rolling his eyes slightly, Mikey took them from him and helped his brother. "Why'dja come in 'ere anyway, Mike?"

"Ah, a ghost told me to…?" He said more as a question then a statement.

"A ghost…?" Raph asked, watching Mikey in slight annoyance as he finished wrapping his wounds.

"Yeah," Mikey said, "Strange huh?"

"Why would a ghost tell ya ta come into my room?"

"I don't know actually," Mikey said, "Maybe there are both good ghosts and bad ghosts in this place. The good ones are probably stuck here and can't leave. Maybe we can help them!" Raph stared at his youngest brother.

"Are ya serious, Mikey?" He asked. "Even if dere are ghosts in dis house, what makes ya think any of 'em are good?"

"Well, Alyssa Black-Moore helped me get to your room so she's good, but her father is definitely evil. The little girl with blood on her might be good too…"

"No, she isn't," Raph interrupted him. Mikey turned to him in slight surprise.

"You've seen her?" Mikey asked.

"All she did was watch," Raph said, ignoring his brother's question, "Who does dat?"

"You did see her! So you believe in ghosts now!"

"Don't getcha hopes up. I don't know what I saw."

"You saw her-er," Mikey said, "What was she doing?" Raph turned away from him and Mikey understood that to mean he wasn't going to tell him. "Come on Raph! What was the girl doing other then watching?"

"Cryin'," Raph grunted under his breath just loud enough for Mikey to hear.

"So she was watching and crying. That doesn't sound like…" He stopped talking when the lights started flickering. The two brothers quickly looked at each other and then looked towards the door.

***

Leo had that dream again. He started moving in his sleep. His movements woke Donny and he quickly shook Leo to wake him. "Leo? Wake up…" Leo's eyes snapped open and Donny jerked back a little in fright. Leo's eyes weren't their normal brown, but a crimson red. "Leo?" Leo closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Donny…" Leo mumbled, "Leave…now…"

"Huh? What's going on, Leo?" Donny asked, fearfully. When Leo's eyes opened again, the red had gotten deeper.

…_The anger quickly grew within him… How dare she? He had always been faithful… How dare she accuse _him_ of such treachery? She's the one who wanted this house in the first place… He got it for _her!_ Why can't she see all that he had done for her… Sacrificed for her… Lost for her… He loved her! He would _die_ for her!_ _Why can't she see that?_

Leo's fist clenched as he struggled to separate his thoughts from the presence in his mind. He pushed Donny away as he got up and walked towards the window. He grasped the windowsill and stared out the window, not really seeing anything. _'Please leave, Donny!'_ He thought, _'Get out while ya can!'_

…_What was she thinking? She started it all… She had blamed _him!_ Is she insane? No… He still loved her… He would never hurt her… What's wrong with her? She's the one messing up! Why would she blame him? Why would she accuse him? Why this anger? He loved her… Why is he so angry? He cherished her…_

Donny watched Leo, nervously, as he snapped the windowsill in his clenched fists. _'What's going on?'_ He thought as Leo grabbed at his head and fell to his knees. Donny ran forward and kneeled down next to his oldest brother.

"Get…going…NOW, Donny!" Leo said as he pushed his brother away again.

"What's wrong?" Donny asked. Leo snapped his head toward him.

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_ The words came out of Leo's mouth, but it wasn't his voice. His crimson red eyes glowed fiercely. Donny stumbled backwards at the demented look on his oldest brother's face.

"Leo…?" Donny said, fearfully. The red eyes dimmed as he looked at Donny.

"Leave, please…" Leo mumbled, wearily, back in his normal voice.

…_KILL HIM! IT'S HIS FAULT! HE DID IT! KILL HIM NOW! WE DON'T NEED HIM! WE DON'T WANT HIM! KILL…HIM!_

Donny backed up to the door, but he didn't leave. The red grew in Leo's eyes and Donny finally guessed what was happening to his brother. _'He's being processed…'_ He thought, _'but that's supposed to happen only in movies!'_ "Leo! Come on, snap out of it!" Donny said. His hand closed around the handle of the door before he realized he was searching for it. _'I'm not leaving unless I have to,'_ Donny thought without loosing his grip on the handle of the door.

"Don-_NY!"_ Leo said, halfway through, his voice changed and Donny was really starting to worry. He could tell his brother was having trouble staying in control. One of Leo's hands grasped his katana and Donny began to regret leaving his bo staff in his room. It's not like he could've retrieved it anyway, but that didn't make him feel any better about it.

"Leo, please," Donny said, "I know you can fight it off!"

"Can't…" Leo said, before he lunged towards Donny, his katana held offensively. Donny got the door opened, got out, and slammed it closed behind him. He leaned against and fell as Leo crashed into the door on the other side. _'I gotta tell Raph and Mikey, but,'_ He turned back towards the door he was still leaning against, _'I can't. Leo needs help…'_ Donny looked over at Raph's door. He'd have to follow the circular path to get there. The lights started flickering and Donny ducked his head before Leo's katana cut through the door where it had been moments before._ 'Alright, I have to go now!'_ He thought. He took a deep breath and ran away from the door. It crashed open behind him just as he slid around the corner. He was halfway there now. He ran the rest of the way and threw open Raph's door, closing it behind him.

"Are ya alright, Don?" Raph asked. Donny turned towards him and just noticed Mikey was there as well.

"You look like ya seen a ghost, bro!" Mikey said.

"Leo's…possessed…" Donny said as he tried to catch his breath. Before anyone could say anymore, the door was almost forced open, but Donny held tightly to the handle to keep it from opening.

"What do ya mean, 'Leo's possessed'?" Raph asked.

"I mean, he's possessed," Donny said, "Some ghost has him under its control."

"Sweet!" Mikey said, "It's like 'The Exorcist'!"

"Except it's real and Leo wants to kill us now," Raph said, glaring at his youngest brother.

"And wasn't she possessed by demons in that movie?" Donny asked.

"Well yeah, but it's close!" Mikey said.

"Will ya stop thinkin' 'bout movies fer once in yer life!" Raph said as he hit Mikey at the back of his head.

"What happened to your arms, Raph?" Donny asked, noticing the make-shift bandages for the first time.

"What about yer arm, huh Donny?" Raph asked instead of answering. Donny rubbed at his arm a little. He had almost forgotten about the cut there. There was another slam at the door and Donny almost fell forwards.

"This is more important right now!" Donny said, "I can't hold it closed for too long and Leo had one of his katanas last time I checked. He could cut through the door like he did last time!" Just as he said this, he had to duck as Leo's katana cut into the door above his head, "I told you!"

"Get away from the door, Donny!" Raph said as he stood and grabbed his sais. Donny nodded and ran to the other side of the bed.

"Where's your bo staff?" Mikey asked him.

"In my room," Donny said, "A ghost had chased me out so I didn't have time to grab for it." The door burst open then, revealing Leo. His eyes were glowing and even deeper and brighter crimson then before. Raph had to force himself not to step back from him. _Why's it always seem ta be Leo?_

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_ Leo said in a voice that did not belong to him.

"What that shell are you talking about, Leo?" Raph asked him.

"It's not him, it's the ghost possessing him," Donny explained. Leo quickly looked over at Donny. He pointed his katana directly at him and then went to charge at him. Raph used his sais to block the attack.

"Leo, stop this!" Raph said.

"I don't think he can…" Donny said. "He doesn't look like he's fighting it anymore."

"What should we do?" Mikey asked.

"_I will be of assistance,"_ A ghostly voice said. Behind Leo, a ghost simmered into view. Mikey recognized her as Alyssa Black-Moore's ghost. Leo froze as she shot her arm through him.

"What are ya doin'?" Raph asked. The ghost did not answer. Instead, she pulled her arm out again. She was holding the shirt back of a male ghost and continued to pull into the ghost was completely out of Leo. Leo gasped and fell forward. Raph quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"_LET ME GO!"_ The male ghost yelled as he struggled against the female's grasp. _"IT'S THEIR FAULT! HIS FAULT!"_

"_No it is not!"_ Alyssa said back.

"It's another ghost's fault," Leo gasped as he tried to get back to his feet. Raph forced him onto the bed instead.

"What are ya talking about, bro?" Mikey asked as he crawled over to his eldest brother.

"I've been seeing it all night," Leo said, "Both in dreams and while I was awake."

"_The ghost that is responsible is my stepmother,"_ Alyssa said.

"You're stepmother?" Donny asked.

"_Yes, she was always the type to foul up relationships,"_ She said, _"She was once my father's maid you see."_

"_She made me kill my wife,"_ The male ghost said,_ "I loved my wife."_

"How many ghosts are in this house?" Mikey asked.

"_My father, my stepmother, the scholar, the little girl, the ghosts connected to each carved face, a few servants, him, myself and I believe my mother as well,"_ Alyssa said as she counted them off. _"My mother is probably locked in the first floor bedroom."_

"_We're all trapped here,_" A little voice said. Raph turned to see the bloodstained little girl standing behind him. _"I'm sorry I didn't help you mister. The master would've been very cranky at me."_

"What's she talking about," Leo asked.

"Nothing Leo," Raph said, abruptly.

"_Are you mad at me, mister?"_ The little ghost-girl asked.

"Do I look mad?" Raph asked.

"_Ye-yes mister,"_ She answered. Raph grunted and decided to ignore her.

"Is there any way to help you all?" Leo asked.

"_Not here,"_ Alyssa said, _"My father will return to this room. He will want to finish the job."_

"I'm really startin' ta hate ghosts," Raph growled.

***

The ghost named Alyssa led them to the door the turtles had already found locked the first time they were there. "This was my mother's bedroom. My father's always kept this door locked even in his death. You will have to get into this room. If you do not, you will be trapped in this house forever. No one has managed to open it yet. We ghosts can not help you. Only the scholar knows the answer, but he is stingy with his books as he proved to you." She pointed to Donny who instantly looked away as he felt his brother's eyes on him.

"Are ya tellin' us we hafta confront a stingy ghost?" Raph asked.

"You need the scholar's journal for he will not tell you himself." She said. Donny looked at her sharply.

"NO!" Donny snapped, "The last time I picked up that journal, that ghost almost skewered me with broken glass!"

"That's what happened to you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Don said as he absentmindedly rubbed the wrapped up injury on his arm.

"I really hate ghosts," Raph grumbled.

"You're not the only one, bro," Mikey said.

**Author's note:** I hope to have the second part out as soon as I finish it!


	2. The Journel

* * *

**Author's note:** So I finally gave up and posted what I have (it still two sections behind though). I do this 'cuz I have a problem. I'll ask at the end of this post. You'll need to help me finish this fic. Because of the problem, there's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this. That was not by choice. HELP!!!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own 'em. Wish I did though...Then I could huggle my Donnykins all day long and not just my lone action figure of him... Speaking of TMNT action figures...I want a Leo one too! And a Mikey! maybe even a Raphie one! :*(

* * *

The four brothers and Alyssa's ghost stood in front of the door that belonged to the scholar. "I really don't want to go back in there." Donny said.

"_You will have to if you plan on leaving this place."_ Alyssa said, _"The Scholar is not even close to the power of my father. If you can't fool him you'll have no chance for survival. You will fall as so many others have already."_

"I ain't worried," Raph said as he twirled his sais. "It can't be dat hard ta take down a few troublesome ghosts even if they ain't among da livin' no more."

"I don't know Raph," Leo said, wearily, "They do have the upper hand with that ability to possess one of us…among others… We can't let down our guard for even a minute."

"_He is right,"_ Alyssa said, _"You must not allow yourselves to show weakness both in mind or body or you will regret it."_

"I don't like tha sound of that, guys," Mikey said as he glanced at each of his brothers in turn. "What's tha plan?"

"Don't know…" Leo said as he rubbed the back of his head. "The only thing I'm sure about right now is that I don't want to be possessed again. Ever." His brothers all turned to stare at Leo. "I hate not being in control. I almost killed you guys."

"Hey, it's alright now," Donny said as he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders. "You'll be fine."

"_Once you are possessed, you are more vulnerable to a relapse."_ Alyssa said, _"Two of you are vulnerable."_

"Two of us…?" Leo asked, utterly confused.

"_You were not the first," _Alyssa said, _"You were the second of your brothers."_

…_He went to follow, but he suddenly froze. He shook himself, firmly to find his sai in his hand without any knowledge of reaching for it. He looked around and saw his brothers walking around the corner. Raph quickly replaced his sai and ran after them…_

"_The red-banded one was the first."_ Alyssa said, _"After you were influenced by the ghosts in the ballroom."_

"What's the difference between 'influenced' and 'possessed'?" Mikey asked, "They look da same ta me."

"_When you are only influenced, the ghost resides outside of you, whispering to you or 'influencing' your mind."_ She said, _"The purple-banded one was influenced in the library by the scholar."_

"The Scholar?" Donny said before folding his arms across his plastron, "Hmph! I really hate that ghost."

"Who had possessed me anyway?" Raph asked, trying to act uninterested but failing.

"_My father almost had you kill the blue-banded one but left before you noticed he was there."_ She explained. Raph's eyes widened briefly before he narrowed them as he twirled his sais faster in irritation.

"I'm killin' dat ghost," He grumbled. "No one can make me do sum'thin' wit'out my permission. Especially no ghost!"

"Ya hear that, bro?" Mikey cooed to Leo, "Raph does care 'boutcha!"

"Mikey," Raph said, giving his brother a dangerous look, "This is not the time ta test my patience."

"Yeah, Raph and sharp, pointy objects don't mix with a bad temper, huh Raphie?"

"Shut it right now!"

"Guys stop!" Donny said. Mikey and Raph both turned to him, but Donny was not looking at them. He was staring at the door to The Scholar's room with a determined expression. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" He stepped forward and placed his hand on the door. "Before I lose my nerve."

"'Kay…" Leo said, slowly, as he looked over at Donny as he slowly opened the door.

Inside, the room was calm. Donny nervously walked inside and picked his bo staff off of the floor. His brothers followed him inside as he scanned the shelves for the journal. It didn't take too long to find it. "Here it is." Donny whispered pointed towards it.

"Are you going to get it?" Mikey asked him.

"No," He said as if the answer was obvious, "You?"

"No way, bro!" Mikey said, frantically shaking his head, "I'm not going near that book!"

"I'll get it," Raph said. He reached over to take the book from the shelf. Right before he touched it, a transparent hand reached through him to grab for it and sent it flying away from them. Raph shook himself free of the cold chill he had felt when the ghost had passed through him and turned to face it.

"_YOU WANT THIS?"_ The ghost asked, _"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE, YOU HEAR ME! MINE!"_

"Hey, chill dude!" Mikey said, "We just wanna see it for a minute!" The ghost looked over at Mikey and he was suddenly suspended in the air. Mikey struggled against his hold, but it was useless. He felt like he couldn't breathe without any logical reason why.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Raph yelled as he twirled his sais in his hands.

"_Is that what you really want?"_ The ghost asked as he smirked at Raph. Raph growled back. _"Fine then."_ He said as he moved his hand, sending Mikey flying into the wall. The wall collapsed behind him and he landed in the hallway on the other side among the debris.

"Mikey?!" Donny called as he ran over to the broken wall.

"You'll pay fer dat!" Raph growled as he rushed at the ghost.

"Raph! Don't!" Leo said as he ran after his brother. The ghost simply moved his hands and both of them were sent flying back. Donny glanced back just before Leo fell into him sending them both to the ground.

"Ow," Donny said as he pushed Leo off of him.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"Fine," Donny said before he looked back at Mikey. Mikey's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Mikey, come on," Don said as he shook his younger brother slightly, "Say something."

"Ow?" Mikey said before chuckling slightly without opening his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Donny asked.

"Ooh," Mikey moaned, "M'fine." He struggled to sit up, but Donny pushed him back down. "OW! Donny-!"

"Stay," Donny said.

"Why?"

"You just got thrown into a wall, that's why." He said, rolling his eyes. He turned back towards the room where Leo had disappeared to in time to see a dark shadow cover the room, blocking his view. "What tha shell?!"

"What?" Mikey asked as he squinted his eyes open. Donny turned backed towards him shaking his head.

"I don't know." He said. "Something strange is going on."

"Isn't that actually normal here?" Mikey asked. "Something strange is always going on here. What is it?"

"I'll go and find out," He said as he got to his feet.

"Donny?" Mikey called.

"What?" He said, glancing back at him.

"Don't leave me." He said it so pleadingly, Donny couldn't say no.

"I won't 'kay?" He said as he walked back over and sat down next to him.

"Thanks," Mikey said, smiling, as he reached over to grab Donny's hand.

&&&&&&&

Leo immediately ran back into the room to find Raph. Raph had been thrown back through the wall into the walk-in closet for the room that Leo had slept in. He crawled back into the room and got to his feet before he turned towards Leo. "Mikey?" Raph asked.

"He's fine," Leo answered. He shared a look with Raph before turning back towards the ghost. "Hey!" The ghost turned towards him in anger. "What's in that diary of yours anyway?"

"_You mock me?"_ The ghost said. _"You'll never find out what it is written in my _journal_."_

"That's if you can stop me." Leo said, "And I don't think you can."

"_Oh?"_ He said before a gust of wind blew Leo back into the wall behind him and held him there. _"How about now?"_

"This is the coward's way out." Leo said, almost mockingly. "You can do better then this."

"_You want 'better'? I'll give you 'better'!"_ He said. Behind him, the window shattered and the glass shards hung suspended, unassisted, in the air with the shape edges pointed ominously towards Leo. Only then did Leo start to feel fear creep up his spine. A few of the glass shards flew at him, sharp as daggers, and imbedded themselves in the wall missing him by only millimeters. Leo had closed his eyes as he saw them coming and, when he felt the danger had passed, opened them again.

"_Are you scared now?"_ The ghost asked. Leo didn't answer. He didn't exactly trust himself to and he didn't know how to answer anyway. _"Or do you want some more? Maybe I should just kill you now? Then you'll never get your filthy hands on my journal."_

"You mean this journal?" Raph yelled out. Leo and the ghost both turned towards Raph as he held up a brown leather-bound book with tattered yellow pages. The ghost growled and attempted to swipe it out of Raph's hands, but Raph kept a firm grasp on it. The room began to grow dark almost as if a black cloud had moved into the room.

"_DON'T TOUCH MY JOURNAL!"_ The ghost yelled as the room continued to grow darker. Soon it was so dark the two brothers couldn't see anything but each other. The ghost seemed to have disappeared. Raph and Leo looked at each other, curiously, before looking around at the black nothingness of their surroundings.

"What happened?" Raph asked.

"I don't know," Leo said, "These are ghosts we are dealing with. I'm not the expert on the supernatural. That's Mikey's department."

"Yeah, I'd like ta see what he thinks a' dis."

"_Welcome to your new home."_ The ghost's voice drifted through the void. Raph turned around abruptly, searching for the source as Leo calmly sat down with one knee to his plastron and his arm wrapped, loosely, around it. _"Enjoy it as you'll be here for longer then eternity."_

"Where are ya?!" Raph asked.

"Raph," Leo said, "It's no use. Save your energy."

"Are ya givin' up, fearless?" Raph asked him.

"No," Leo said, "I just need to think and I can't do that when you're yelling at ghosts…" He laughed before he continued, "I never thought that line would fit as well as it does now."

"Yer losin' it."

"I am not." He said as he looked up at his brother, "I'm just sick of getting almost killed so I'm trying to enjoy life a little more. Maybe you should try it some time."

"Nah, I'll pass." Raph said as he sat down beside Leo. "So, do ya have any ideas on what ta do now?"

"Not yet but I'll think of something."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Donny looked back at the hole in the wall to the scholar's room. The dark cloud-like thing had passed and the room now seemed empty. A low moan brought Donny's attention back to his youngest brother. "Hey Mikey?" Donny asked, "What hurts?"

"Everything?" Mikey said, "I guess getting thrown through walls is a lot more painful then they let on in movies."

"Yeah," Donny said as he let out a light chuckle.

"Do you think Leo and Raph are alright?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mike," Donny said as he turned back to the room, "I'd check, but I don't want to leave you alone and I don't think I should be moving you right now."

"I don't like that 'scholar' ghost," Mikey muttered.

"That's what I've been saying," Donny said, "He's worse then Raph in the morning."

"Definitely!" Mikey agreed. "Donny? What do we do now?"

"I don't know…" Donny said, "Wait here I guess."

"_That would not be wise,"_ The ghost of Alyssa Black-Moore said as she appeared beside them. Both turtles flinched slightly at her sudden arrival before turning towards her.

"What do you mean?" Donny asked.

"_They might not be returning,"_ She said, _"Waiting would be foolish."_

"I don't get it," Mikey said after a brief pause.

"_Those brothers of yours are locked within themselves and they might not be able to return on their own."_

"Meaning…"

"_Meaning you will have to help them. The scholar has gone from the room so it is safe to enter. You will find the two of them just lying there I believe...unless…"_

"Unless what?" Donny asked.

"_Unless the scholar took them somewhere else in this Manor."_

"And what is the probability of that?"

"_If they angered him? Very high."_

Donny got to his knees and was going to stand, but then remembered Mikey was still holding his hand. "Mikey? Do you want to go with me or stay here?"

"Uh…" Mikey looked around him with his eyes only and then closed them tight. "Go with you."

"Alright," Donny leaned over his younger brother and started searching for something with his hand gently pressed down on Mikey's plastron. He stopped only when Mikey gave out a sharp gasp.

"What…are you doing?" Mikey asked, gasping slightly.

"I was checking to see if any of your ribs might be broken or bruised. Obviously they are one of the above." He said, "If they're broken, it'll be a lot more damaging to move you."

"Which one…are they?"

"You tell me. Describe the pain."

"Sharp, stabbing pain."

"Broken, perfect." Donny grumbled. "I shouldn't be moving you."

"I can take the pain."

"I don't know, Mikey. It's not going to be easy."

"_I can help,"_ Alyssa said, _"I'll make sure nothing happens."_

"Hmm…" Donny murmured as he stared at her for a second, "I won't even ask how you plan on doing that, but I'll take the help." He reached down and lifted Mikey's arm over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go." Mikey winced as he was lifted to his feet, but otherwise showed no evidence of any pain. "Tell me if this becomes unbearable at all." Donny told Mikey. His younger brother nodded before Donny began to help him walk back into the scholar's room.

&&&&&&&&

Raph walked aimlessly through the black nothingness with Leo slowly following. Every now and then, he'd let out a rage-filled scream. Leo was starting to get annoyed with this. "Raph?" He called out to his brother, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," He said, "I ain't plannin' on waitin' while these ghosts are still out dere doin' who-knows-what wit' Mikey and Don."

"Well, walking around like this isn't helping either." Leo said.

"Ya gotta better idea, fearless?" Raph snapped as he whirled to face Leo.

"Maybe we should just stick to one place." He said, "You know, to conserve our energy."

"Fer what, huh?" Raph said, "I don't see any way out by jus' sittin' here."

"Raph, we may never get out of here, but there's a chance Donny and Mikey could help us out…somehow…" Leo sighed before continuing, "I've got nothing."

"Great." Raph growled. "This fucking ghost is really startin' ta grate on my nerves. YA HERE THAT, GHOST?! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE, I'M A GONNA KICK YER ASS, GHOST OR NO GHOST!"

"Raph, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS STUCK-UP BASTARD IS REALLY PISSIN' ME OFF!" He yelled, "IS HE SO MUCH OF A COWARD THAT HE LEAVES US HERE INSTEAD A DOIN' SOMETHIN'!" At that, the place grew almost bristling cold.

"_That's it!"_ Said the ghost's voice, _"You are done!"_ Gusts of wind blew around them and then Raph started to fade away. Leo's eyes widened before he stood to grab hold of his brother but his hand went right through Raph instead, unable to get a firm hold.

"What da shell?!" Raph said, his voice sounding far off, as he watched his hands fade before his eyes.

"What's going on?!" Leo asked as quickly looked around with one eye still on Raph's fading form. "What are you doing to him?!"

"_It is not important,"_ The ghost said, _"You two will never see each other again!"_ Then the ghost began laughing before Raph completely disappeared and Leo was left alone in the dark nothingness of the space around him…

* * *

**Author's end Note:** Alright, here's my problem. Mikey says no seperating but he's injured and Leo's out of body. What does Donny do? Leave Mikey with Leo's body and go alone (with ghost companion), take Mikey with him and leave Leo behind (with ghost companion), or something else. Pick one! :D Please review. No one seems to like my Of Blood and Vampires TMNT fic and I'm really depressed now. I need to know you're there!


	3. The Ghosts' chessboard

**A/N: I decided...not to hold off on ya anymore. I had about half of this done for a while. I was, again, trying to finsh the thing. This fic just keeps getting longer... Maybe I should have just posted it as chapters instead of trying to squeeze it into one long one-shot . Anyway, I'm actually close to getting this thing done...I think. This scene after this update's a turning point and the end is near. This is where things start to become freaky again. I took someone's idea (don't remember who said it but you'll know who you are) and I'm using it. Thanks to that person for making my story come together! *hugs that person* Anyway, the ghost of the house (who I shall give name to and it shall be Julian Black-Moore) is giving me his look of doom...**

* * *

When Donny and Mikey were inside the room, what they saw was unremarkable at first. The room was completely cleaned up with any evidence of the previous incident gone. Then Donny caught sight of Leo lying slumped against one wall of the room. He laid Mikey against the wall next to his eldest brother and lightly shook Leo but he was completely unresponsive.

"_As I have stated before, he is no longer here,"_ Alyssa said, mysteriously.

"What can we do?" Donny asked as he turned to look at the ghostly figure.

"_You will have to free my mother from her room."_ She said, _"She can bring your brothers back."_

"Raph isn't here," Mikey said after a quick search with his eyes only.

"_Then he was taken by the scholar. We must hurry."_

Don nodded as he stood and picked up the journal where it had been cast aside. He looked from Leo's unconscious form to Mikey before saying, "I don't want to leave Leo here, but I can only carry one of them."

"_Do not worry,"_ The ghost who had possessed Leo once said as he materialized with his eyes downcast. _"I'll stay here with Leonardo. It's the only way to apologize for my actions earlier. When you have returned him to himself, I'll lead him to where he needs to go. It will be better this way anyway…"_

"I don't know…" Donny said, "I don't trust you. You almost made Leo kill me."

"_He has realized his mistake for his rash actions and will only help from here on out."_ Alyssa said, sincerely.

"Fine then," Donny said, "I guess I'll have to trust you for now. Alyssa?"

"_It is alright to lift your brother now,"_ Alyssa said with a smile. Donny nodded a quick thanks before lifting Mikey up again and he started to walk out of the room.

* * *

Raph found himself in a room with yellow walls that were covered in writings and drawings. Some were done in pencil while others were in marker or crayon. Even more were done in what could be make-up or blood. Not even an inch of the walls was left bare. There was a huge bed in the center of the room with translucent curtains draping down from the carved wood posts around it. The rest of the room was empty.

"Where da shell am I now?" Raph growled. He looked around for a door or window – anything to get out of this room – but he found nothing. "Where didja bring me ya fuckin' GHOST!" He received no answer and his anger only grew. He punched the wall and wasn't too surprised that nothing happened. He didn't care really; it helped to ease his temper a little and that's all he wanted right now.

He stomped over to the bed and fall back into it. It didn't look like he'd be leaving this place anytime soon. He hoped Leo was doing alright without him; and Mikey and Donny! He hadn't seen them since Mikey got thrown into that wall. If he finds out that any of them got hurt… He made a fist and tightened it. No one messes with his brothers and gets away with it. Not when he's around. Not even ghosts!

* * *

Donny helped Mikey down the long hall. With Alyssa's help, his brother's weight barely bothered him at all. It was the eerie chill and the darkening lights that had him stopping moments later. "I don't like this…" He said, he voice clearly showing his unease.

"_Keep vigilante."_ Alyssa said.

"We always do." Mikey said.

"Or at least some of us," Donny amended as his glanced at his brother before quickly looking back down the spiral hall. "What do you think it is?" He asked the ghost.

"_My father is aware of your mission."_ She says, _"He may try to stop you."_

"You'll warn us ahead of time, right?" Donny asked.

"_If I can,"_ She says, _"If he finds out about my assistance, he may stop me from helping permanently, and I need to help you with the final chant. Do not expect me to help."_

"Got it," Donny sighed. He begin to start walking again, slowly, and a gust of chilly cold air seemed to push him back a step.

"_He's here,"_ Alyssa said before disappearing.

"Oh great," Mikey said, an edge of fear entering his voice. "Why now? We haven't made it to the stairs yet!"

"Just come on," Donny said as he changed his hold on Mikey so he could make sure he doesn't fall before running towards the stairs. The cold wind grew stronger with each step, but they did finally make it. Donny took a deep breath and stepped down onto the first step. As soon as he did, he realized his mistake. The stairs suddenly melded into one long slippery slide and Donny slid forward, dragging Mikey along with him. Both brothers screamed out as they fell, unable to stop their progress. Mikey managed to look down and saw a horrible sight. There at the bottom of the newly formed slide was a hole to the floor below. If they kept going, they would slide right into this hole and Mikey didn't want to think what they would look like then…

When Mikey turned to warn Donny of this, he noticed the worse of their problem. The purple-banded turtle had hit his head in the fall and was currently unresponsive. Mikey tried to alert Donny, but they were running out of time. He knew he couldn't do much with his injuries, but he would have to do something. As soon as felt his legs go over the edge of the hole, Mikey quickly grabbed hold of the ledge with one hand and reached down to grab his brother's wrist with the other. The force of there stop was sudden enough to almost jerk Donny out of Mikey's grasp. Mike grunted with the effort of holding his brother up and tried to think of how they were getting out of this mess.

Footsteps approached from above and Mikey quickly looked up. A shadowed figure stood over them with glowing red eyes. He had blood covering his outdated suit and held a black cane in his hand with a gold lion's head at the top. Mikey could see through him to the dark walls behind the figure and knew this guy had to be another ghost.

"_You'll fail,"_ The ghost says, _"You'll never win. By sunrise, all of you will become part of my manor."_

"I don't think so," Mikey said. "You're wrong. We'll never give up!"

"_But you've already lost…"_ With that, the ground around Mikey's hand began to crumble…

* * *

Raphael sat down on the bed. He was already bored of this place. He just wanted out so he could make that ghost pay for sending him here. He hoped Leo was okay. His brother was still all alone in that other world. None of this made sense to Raph. Where was he really? Why was he trapped here? If this was the room they found before that was locked, why couldn't he unlock it and escape? This whole place was nothing as he imagined. He thought he could prove that there was no such thing as ghosts. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten his brothers to come here. He's always hated the supernatural. Always. This royally sucked.

"_I feel the same."_

Raph jumped at the voice and looked around, sharply. In the corner of the room, a light appeared and a figure emerged. She was a woman about late thirties with her flowing hair tied back in a half bun. She had on an outdated evening dress. Her face looked gaunt and her hair had a frizzy appearance. She was even more transparent than the other ghosts so you couldn't tell the color of her dress.

"Who are you?" Raph asked.

"_I am Genovese Black-Moore. This is my room and the place of my death so very long ago."_

"Yer daughter's Alyssa, right?"

"_Yes, she is my daughter."_

"If this is yer room, what's with all tha writin'?"

"_Something to pass the time during the time in my life I lived as a prisoner in my own house."_ The ghost said before rubbing a hand forlornly against the writings. _"Some of these are spells. Like this one-"_ She pointed to one of the writings in red, _"-The one to send a ghost to Hell."_

"Really? Yer daughter said we needed to get into this room. Do you know why?"

"_For this spell. If you use it on my husband, it'll free the spirits trapped here. You will not be able to use it though."_

"Why not?"

"_You are a spirit trapped between worlds. You need to be among the living to perform the spell."_

"…'the living'?" Raph chokes out, "You mean I'm…dead?"

"_No, not yet. You are merely separated from your body. Too much of that and you will die, but you are not yet."_

"Ya mean my body's just lyin' somewhere?" He asks.

"_It's in this room, but you can't see it through the fog placed over your eyes."_ She said, _"That is your curse. Only those on the side of the living can help you back. That spell is also here. You can't pass over to one side or the other, but I can. I will help you there."_

Raph let himself fall backwards on the bed, his head on his folded arms. He hated the fact that he was helpless. According to Genovese, his life lied in his two brothers' hands. His two _younger_ brothers…

* * *

The first thing Donatello became aware of upon waking was the distance between him and the ground some feet below. He never was afraid of heights, but it was still a scary sight. He looked up to see Mikey holding him up just in time to hear the floor collapsing and Mike's squeak of terror. Donny quickly assessed the situation and thought of something that could help. He quickly pulled out his zip line and shot it at the ceiling on the other side of the floor they were falling through just as Mikey's hold on the crumbling floor and his brother fell. Donny was still in freefall for a few seconds and those few seconds revealed what was hidden below by the dark: glass. Lots of it and they were all pointing up ready skewer them. Then Donny's fall stopped abruptly a second after he pulled his bo staff out of its holder and held it out.

"Mikey! Grab hold of my staff!" Donny yelled. Mikey quickly grabbed for it as the glass came ever closer. His hands found the staff just in time. Mikey took a deep breath when he noticed how close a particular piece of glass had permanently neutered him… As it was, he could feel a drop of his own blood slide sickly down his leg to the floor.

"Glad your back in business Donny, but try not to cut it so close next time…please?" Mikey said before muttering, "No pun intended…"

"We're far from out of danger." Donny says, "Are you alright? I mean that couldn't have been good on your broken ribs…"

"M'fine," Mikey says as the pain from his chest intensifies with the memory. "I just wanna get down." He climbed up until his hands found Donny's arm and took Don's bo to place it back in its sheath before climbing further onto his brother's carapace so he could wrap his arms around Donny's neck.

"Ready?" Donny asked, glad that his other hand was free now.

"What are ya gonna do?" Mikey asked. "The roof sealed up and the floor's still spiky."

"It…sealed up?" Donny asked as he turned to look. Sure enough were there had been a hole was now just part of the ceiling.

"_I'll help you once again."_ Alyssa said from were she floated in front of them. Donny almost lost his grip on the zip line with her sudden appearance.

"…Alyssa…" Donny said, sighing in relief. "But how?"

"_Simple,"_ She said before causing the glass to move out of the way. _"Just come down. You'll have to leave the basement the long way but at least with my father believing you're dead for the moment, you'll be safer. And hurry. Michelangelo's injuries are getting harder to contain."_

"Mikey…?" Donny asked as he slowly lowered the zip line until his feet touched the ground again.

"I'm fine," Mikey lied, holding his brother tighter. He coughed a few times and Donny felt something wet splatter on his shoulder.

"_He's already coughing up blood from the broken rib piercing his lung. I am doing all I can to keep him breathing."_

"Well, then I'll keep going." Donny says as he starts on his way. _Hold on, brothers_, he thought, silently.

* * *

Leonardo exhausted all efforts of escape hours ago. He was alone in this dark prison and it was obvious he couldn't escape unless the scholar wanted him to. He was worried about his brothers. Maybe Donny and Mikey were still in the house but he knew Mikey was injured. He didn't know the extent of it, but the fact that he was alive the last time Leo saw him lessened the worry. Then there's Raphael… He didn't know where the scholar sent him. He didn't even know if Raph was alive right now. He couldn't feel his brothers anywhere which was odd and disorienting. He was, quit literally, left in the dark.

He was wondering how long he would be left here when he heard talking. He stood quickly and listening to the two voices. He knew they were both ghosts. They had a certain way of talking that was easily recognizable. He even recognized the scholar's raised drawl. The other ghost Leo didn't recognize but it wasn't too hard to figure out who it belonged to: Alyssa's father, the owner of the mansion. What they were saying sent a chill down Leo's spine…

"_I need one of your captured souls."_ The master of the house said.

"_What for?"_ The scholar asked.

"_To re-enter the land of the living again. You know I can only do that with living souls. If I wait too long, both of them will die and I can never return. You will give me one."_ The way he said it sounded like an order that could not be refused.

"_Which one do you want?"_ The scholar said, resigned.

"_The one locked up with Genovese. I've already tried him out. He will fit my needs perfectly."_

If Leo had any doubt about whom they were talking about, it disappeared at the last line. _Raph!_ His eyes widened before narrowing in anger. So what if he was stuck here? There was no way he was going to let his brother become this ghost's eternal host! He had to do something, but he didn't know what. It didn't matter to him that he didn't have a plan. He just started yelling.

"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" He yelled. He heard the ghosts stop talking and continued. "YEAH, I CAN HEAR YA! IF YOU'RE GONNA TAKE SOMEONE, TAKE ME, YA GOT THAT?"

"_Stupid living being…"_ The scholar said.

"_You're willing to take the place of you brother?"_ Alyssa's father said. He sounded hauntingly pleased and Leo couldn't hold back the fear that filled him, blocking out all other thoughts. He fell on weak, shaky, knees and his breathing became haggard. This ghost screamed pure evil. It didn't seem to even be human at all. It felt like it came from the depths of Hell.

The ghost formed in front of him. The black cane with the gold lion's head turned towards him so he could clearly see the ruby red eyes of the beast. Leo internally wished he'd never spoken. Letting the ghost take his brother seemed such a better idea right now. It's not like the idea threatened him right? Leo's eyes suddenly widened and he shook his head roughly, tearing his eyes away from the lion's eyes. What was he thinking? He'd never let anything happen to his brothers if he could stop it. Where'd the thought even come from? The ghost smiled before repeating the question.

"Y-yes…" Leo struggled to say over the lump in his throat. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and tried hard to compose himself.

"_You must say it louder and clearer."_

"…Yes." Leo said, "I'd do anything. Just don't take my brother. Leave him alone."

"_Then you'll get your wish. I will take you instead. Too bad it was a worthless decision. I can only steal your soul with your permission and that is exactly what you gave me. I thank your generosity. Not many are so willing. Any last requests?"_

Leo's eyes opened wide at the now obvious trick. He couldn't believe what he got himself into. He was going to be lost forever, trapped in this mansion with no escape. He realized he was hugging his arms around himself and quickly dropped his arms to his sides. He wasn't going down like a coward. This was his choice, no matter how idiotic it seemed now. He realized the ghost was still waiting for an answer. "I…I want to be able to say good bye. I want to talk to my brothers."

"_That can be arranged without too much difficulty. I'll give you until sunrise." _He said. His voice alone could give Leo chills. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like once this ghost started 'wearing' him. _"Now to begin: look into the eyes of my cane, …Leonardo."_

At his name, Leo lost the will to resist the alluring eyes of the lion's head. Almost immediately he began to feel a strange pull. He immediately tried to resist, but his efforts were futile and soon he began to feel himself being torn apart. His scream was lost in the dark abyss of the world he was trapped in until all that remained was the ghost of the house grinning as he tapped the top of his cane. _"Soon now I will finally be whole again…"_

* * *

Donatello slowly made his way down the narrow hallway of the basement. The weight of his injured brother on his back was getting harder to hold up. Michelangelo had stopped talking a while ago leaving him in silence only interrupted with Mike's labored breathing and intermittent coughs. This only made Donny want to speed his pace but he couldn't find the energy. "How much farther are the stairs, Alyssa?"

"_Just a little farther, Donatello. Do not worry. I will not allow Michelangelo to die."_ She said as she turned back to him with an almost eerie smile. Then her smile vanished.

"What's wrong?"

"_Something terrible has happened… Wait…why is he coming _here_?"_

"Alyssa…?" But the ghost woman didn't need to answer as another ghost shimmered into view beside her. The sight of the ghost caused Donny's eyes to widen in worry. "You were supposed to stay with Leo!" He yelled at the ghost.

"_I was forced to leave…by _him_." _The male ghost said as he turned to Alyssa. _"He has found a host…"_

"A host? What…?" Donny stammered.

"_But he would have to be willing…" _Alyssa said, ignoring Donny.

"_Apparently…he was. He's using him right now. There was nothing I could do…"_

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Donny yelled.

"_Your brother, Leonardo, has become my father's host. Because he was already expelled from his body, it was easier for this to occur…on a permanent basis. I am sorry, but your time to save your brothers has now shorten-"_

"What? But… How could this happen…?" Donny fell to his knees and let Mikey slid off his back. "I can't lose Leo…"

"_Donatello, we still have time to save him. By sunrise, it will be irreversible, but until then there is still something you can bring him back. It will be harder, but it is still possible."_

"…Are you sure?"

"_Yes, I am."_

"Then we must get going!" Donny quickly got to his feet and replaced Mikey on his back. He made sure to pick up his pace.

"Donny…?" Mikey asked, before coughing again.

"…What?" Donny asked back after a moment of silence on his brother's part.

"Are we…really…going to get out of here. All of us. In one piece?"

"I hope so, Mikey."

* * *

It was just as they opened the door to leave the basement that they encountered another road block. Blocking their path was Leonardo. Or at least it looked like him. The only difference was Leo's eyes were shadowed and he held himself differently. In his hand was the lion's head cane Mikey remembered Alyssa's father carrying. "I don't like this, Donny…" Mikey whispered in Donny's ear.

"Neither do I, bro." Donny whispered back before speaking to his other brother. "…Leo?"

"_What's wrong, Donny? Not happy to see me?"_ Leonardo said in an eerie mix of his own voice and that of the ghosts.

"Well…" Donny began before Leo cut him off.

"_Don't worry, bro. It's not like I'm going to hurt you…much."_ He said as he turned the cane towards Donny. _"I'm surprised you survived that fall. I assume you have been receiving help? It's too bad your friends are not here now. They would make a great treat."_

"Leo please…help." Donny said as his eyes caught those of the lion's. He felt fear coming from those ruby eyes…

"_I'm sure you know what I've done by now. I've signed my life away. Why would I help you?"_

"You're not Leo!" Donny said as he glared at the figure before him. "I'm talking to my _brother_. Not _you_, demon!"

"_This is your brother. Or…what's left of him. Heh, it's his fault he was so easily manipulated."_

"Shut up!"

"…Donny?" Mikey said, quietly; reminding Donny of their mission. Donny tried to get around Leo, but the possessed turtle wouldn't allow him passage.

"Move." Donny said.

"_Why should I? I know what you plan to do. I won't allow you to interfere. You'll never make it in time."_

"You're wrong. I _will_ get us all out of this. I promise, Leo." The last was said, softly. Donny then noticed the brief flash of brown in his brother's eyes. In that instant, Donny was sure Leo was still in there. With that thought, Donny carefully pulled his bo staff out so Mikey wasn't moved too much and then held it securely in front of him. "Now _move!_"

"_Hahahahaha! You really think _you_ can stop _me_? Come on! I have the power of sorcery on my side as well as your brother's face."_ He fingered his cane, drawing Donny's eyes. An instant later, a powerful force surged through him and he collapsed to his knees, unable to resist the bizarre weakness that overcame him. Mikey slid off his shell, landing hard on the ground, but Donny didn't notice. The ruby eyes commanded his attention. _"Let me show you a taste of the power I hold over all things."_ At those words, Donny began to feel a fire growing within him. He let out a gasp and then a cry of pain, as this fire grew unbearable. He collapsed to the ground with his arms wrapped around his middle, wishing only that it would end.

Mikey's eyes widened at the display, barely acknowledging the sharp pain he received from falling. "Donny?" He said almost hysterically as he placed a hand on his quivering brother's shoulder. He then turned his eyes to his possessed brother, noticing the conflicting facial expressions crossing Leonardo's face. It looked like the turtle locked inside was worried for Donny but there was still that evil glint of sadistic pleasure. "You're hurting him! Can't you see that? Make him stop, Leo!" Mikey yelled out in a strangled voice before bursting into a coughing fit; more blood splattering the ground in front of him.

Seeing the blood finally helped Leo to break through, even though it was a struggle that will leave him weakened. "M-Mikey… Donny… St-_stop!"_ He managed to say before yelling out. He stepped back, the lion's head cane dropping to the floor with a clatter, and held his hand to his face as if he was ashamed of what he had become and shivering with the struggle to stay in control.

As soon as the cane left Leo's hand, Donny's pain stopped and he went limp. Mikey pulled Donny closer to him and looked over at Leo. "Bro?" He said quietly.

"Go. Go before he takes over again. I'm barely holding him back." Leo said in a very strained voice.

In response, Mikey shook Donny a bit and the purple-banded turtle groaned before looking at him with blurry eyes. "Come on, get up, bro." Mikey said, softly.

Donny did so, slowly, before glancing at his other brother. "Leo…?"

"Just go!" Leo said as he removed his hand so his brothers' could see the faint red glow lingering in his eyes and trying to gain a hold. "Get to that locked room quickly! Raph's in there! You need to help him before it's too late! And I…I'm sorry I can't be there to help…"

Donny nodded as he hauled Mikey back on his back. Mikey kept his eyes on Leo the whole time the two of them were leaving. As soon as they were out of sight, Leo finally gave in to the ghost possessing him with a weak groan. He felt exhausted from holding him back for so long that he didn't think he could ever do that again and the thought scared him.

"_I hope you enjoyed the brief moment of clarity. It will be the last. Now that you have worn yourself out, you won't even have the presence of mind to stop me. I want you to know that you only gained control because of the promise I gave you in the beginning. You would never have had a chance otherwise!"_ The voice of the ghost echoed from inside of Leo's own head and, if he could have moved his physical arms, he would have covered his ears with the sheer volume of it. The laughter that followed hardly lowered in pitch. For the first time in so long, all Leo wanted to do was curl up and cry like a little child. He could only hope this nightmare would end; and quickly…

* * *

**A/N: So review please and maybe next time I won't hold updates from ya. ...Unless ya like long updates like this one... O.o**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I'm just posting wait I have so far. Updates will be slow as I'm plan not in the mood to get my brain working. I am typing up what I have a Scattered Pieces and that will be up when I'm done. This fic does have plans for the future, though they're not set in stone. I'm still debating my immediate actions. I can't believe I ended up with Donny to save the day . Must be because he's my fav and all though I didn't plan it. Question for you all, I may separate the first chapter into small chapters. It just, I don't get reviews talking about all that's in it and it m makes me think there was too much... Help?**

* * *

Donny didn't take any more chances. Once he was in out of view of Leo, he began to run just as Alyssa shimmered into view again. He could feel Mikey's grip tighten around him as he buried his face in Donny's neck. Donny didn't have time to worry about Mikey. He knew any minute, that ghost could take control over Leo again and he wanted to be as close to the room as possible.

Finally, he skidded to a stop in front of the sealed doors and set Mikey back down as he caught his breath. "Alyssa? Now what?" He asked.

"_The journal. Open it. There is a passage the scholar wrote down that got him in a lot of trouble with my father. It should be the last passage. My father caused him to fall to his death after he wrote it down."_

Donny did as told and located the passage she was referring to. It contained odd symbols from a language he did not recognize, though they were remarkably similar to Hindu. He glanced up at Alyssa, waiting for the next instructions.

"_Hold it up for me and I shall read it. Only a ghost can open a sealed door like this one."_

Again, Donny did as told and the ghost woman began muttering the odd language under her breath. Immediately, the ground began shaking and Donny struggled to keep his balance. At that moment, he thanked his sensei for the balance training he had received or he knew this would be much harder. The lights began to flicker and somewhere in the distance, an eerie shriek sounded. Donny felt an odd chill caress his body and sent his mask tails flying off his back. He shivered but managed to keep hold of the book.

As the last lines of the chant was being said, a voice boomed around them. _"NOOOOOO!" _It yelled with such ferocity, that Donny actually fell backward at the force of it. The scholar's journal fell to the ground. It remained there a second before it was thrown away in a burst of supernatural force. Alyssa instantly paused her spell as she looked towards the fallen turtle. _"Donatello?"_

"I'm alright, just keep going!" Donny yelled out as he struggled to his feet. Before he could even get his legs under him, he was thrown aside as easily as a sack of potatoes just as the possessed Leonardo entered into view. His blood-red eyes were on his brother and the smirk on his face looked odd and chilling on him.

"_I told you that you would not succeed. How can you still have hope against me? I who controls all – whether ghost or living flesh!"_ Leonardo stepped forward, his cane held so the ruby eyes of the beast cast their glow on Donatello. Suddenly, Donny felt his throat constrict and, no matter what he did, he couldn't get air back in his lungs. He gasped and struggled, clawing at his neck in hopes he could free the pressure around it. _"You see?"_ Leonardo continued in that same ghostly tone, _"I can kill you easily. I could snap your neck in a second if I so wished. You can't beat me."_

"Stop it!" Mikey yelled out as he lurched forward towards Leo. The possessed turtle merely side-stepped out of the way and Mikey just ended up on the floor in worse pain than ever. More blood speckled the ground as Mike coughed hard for a good minute before Leonardo grabbed his arm and yanked him upright.

"_You ignorant baby brother of mine. What were you thinking? Did you seriously think _you_ could do anything? You have the least chance of surviving here…and that's including your doomed brothers: Raphael and myself."_ Leonardo said, harshly.

Meanwhile, Donatello gasped in sweet air as he lay limp against the wall. Mikey had managed to distract the ghost in his eldest brother enough to end his torture. The fear was still there, however. Now Mikey was in trouble because of this. Don wanted to yell and help his little brother, but he knew he still needed that door open. Raphael was in there and he _needed_ to be whole again if he was to ever get out of here. Nowhere in the brilliant turtle's mind did he believe Raph had gotten what he deserved for bringing them here in the first place. Raph was still his brother and he needed help. So he turned to Alyssa and encouraged her to finish the chant through breathless gasps…

At this time, Mikey felt too weak from his coughing fit to even try to move away from his eldest brother. He knew his life was in danger, even without the threat Leo presented him with. The pain in his chest told him he could easily die before the night was up. He was starting to have trouble breathing as blood filled one of his lungs.

"_Mmm, I can smell your death approaching. I think I'll just let you die on your own. It'll be fun to see you suffer."_ Leonardo said with that same smirk. No trace of his normally brown eyes could be seen beyond the red glow. Mikey shivered as he turned frightened eyes on him. He had never been so scared in his life. He knew the haunted house idea would be a bad one…

The last line of the chant was finally read and the door to Genovese's room shivered as a ghostly squeal sounded from it. When it was over, Alyssa nodded at Donatello before disappearing. Leonardo glanced over just as Donny threw the door open.

"_No! If you step inside that room, you'll never see Mikey again!" _Leonardo threatened. Donny froze; his eyes never adjusting to the room as he glanced back at his two brothers.

"_Donatello…"_ A new voice sounded; snapping Donny back to attention.

"…Sorry Mikey…" He said before entering the room and closing the door behind him. He slumped against the door; tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

* * *

"_You did the right thing,"_ Said the new voice. Donny turned his eyes for the first time on Genovese Black-Moore.

"You're Genovese?" He asked to make sure.

"_Yes, that is my name."_ She said, _"Look there."_

Donny turned to where she indicated and immediately got to his feet as his eyes landed on his missing brother. "Raph!" Raphael was lying on his carapace on the bed, completely unmoving. Donny tried to rouse him but it was useless. "What do I have to do to bring him back?" He asked, turning to the ghost.

"_This spell here._"She said, pointing to it.

"That's all?"

"_Yes…_"

Donny walked up to the wall and laid a hand across the words. The looked to be written in crayon and part of the spell was fading where the wallpaper was falling off the wall.

"_Wait, mister!"_ The little voice of the ghost girl cried out as she grabbed for his hand only to pass through it. Don's hand felt like it had been doused in ice cold water where she had touched it.

"What?" He asked her. The little girl shuffled her feet under his gaze and glanced nervously at Genovese every now and then.

"_I wanna help…"_ She said, quietly, _"I don't wanna be here anymore…so…if I read the spell for you…I can go instead."_ With the last part, she smiled shyly at him.

"What do you mean?" Donny asked, confused.

"_Well… The one to read the spell goes instead of the one it was for…"_

"_Shut up!"_ Genovese said in a voice similar to a cracked old lady. She placed her hand over the child's mouth and grinned at Donatello. _"Don't pay attention to the child. She knows not to which she speaks."_

"I don't understand… What is this spell for?" Donny asked. "Tell me what it does."

"_It will bring back your brother. That is what you want, yes?"_

"Yeah… but what was she talking about? What's the catch?"

"_There is no catch, sweetheart."_ She answered. As she said that, the little girl shook her head before pointing at him and then Raphael.

"Are you lying to me? Does…will this spell _exchange_ a soul for a soul?" Don asked. Genovese glared down at the child, giving Donny his answer. "It does, doesn't it? You want me to exchange my soul for Raph's."

"_Would you still be willing to do it, child?"_ Genovese asked, sickly sweet.

"…I don't know… Is…is there another way? One that also doesn't require a ghost's soul either?" that last part made the little girl's face fall.

"_No. Not unless you can destroy Julian…my husband – which you can't do."_

"And why can't I?" Donny asked with a quirked brow. He was really starting to get annoyed with these ghosts.

"_Because he's too powerful of course! He rules all and with a new body, he gains from feeding off the soul. He will be unstoppable by the end of the night! Even now, he grows in strength as the soul he inhabits grows weaker. You can never hope to beat him. All you have come before has perished before him. What do you hold that the others did not? A new look? Bah! It won't be enough, little turtle boy!"_

"Well I think you're wrong! I have to destroy him! He's using my _brother_ to gain strength! There's _no way_ I can let that happen!" Donny's fists clenched as he glared at the ghost before him. "Now are you going to help me with that or not? Your daughter gave me the impression you would."

"_If you believe you are capable, maybe I can, but it will require more than just words. He will not just _let_ you destroy him. He will attempt to distract you and lock you up as he had done to me. Without a strong heart, you _will_ fall."_

"Well thanks for the note of confidence." Donny said as he rolled his eyes; thinking of Mikey. "So what do I need to do?"

The ghost woman smiled before she began to explain…

* * *

"_Are you alright, mister?"_

Raphael jerked to attention at the little voice before growling as he turned to her. He had been staring at the wall where a window should be. As it was, he could see neither door nor window in this in-between world and he was wondering if he tried to find one, would he? Then he heard that voice and he remembered how that girl had done nothing to help him before. Yeah, he can hold a grudge. That little girl really got under his shell.

When his eyes met hers, she instantly backed away as if he could really hurt her. Her vacant eyes grew wide and she started stammering apologies.

"Shut up." Raph growled to her before turning away.

"_S-sorry mister… I…I just came to tell you he's here."_

"Who?"

"_D-Donatello."_

"What?" Raph whirled to face her, now looking more interested. "He managed to break the seal on the door? What about Mikey?"

"_He's not here… That brother…well…"_

"What?" He roared. The girl backed off until she was half in the wall; completely frightened. Raph sighed out a breath to calm himself. "Why isn't he here?"

"_A lot of things have happened…_" In broken sentences, she relayed what had happened. When she was finished, Raph let himself fall back on the bed.

"All this is my fault." He said. "If I hadn't gotten my brothers ta come here, none of this woulda happened." He glanced over at the girl. "Hey…what's your story, kid? …How'dja die?"

"My…my dad…" She said as she started fidgeting. "He had to… I had been possessed like your brother is now. It…it was too late. I was going to kill my daddy…" She started crying then.

"Hey, don't cry, kid!" Raph said as he quickly sat up. He went to touch the child a second before he thought the action was a stupid one. Then he found his hand actually touched something resembling a solid form. Though he couldn't feel her beneath his hand, he couldn't go through her. That's when the full standing of his situation hit him. He might as well be a ghost with the way he can interact with them. He might as well be _dead_. It was no different than what he was now.

The expression on his face must have given his thoughts away then because the girl looked over at him and smiled. "It's alright, mister. I'm sure you'll be able go back to being alive. Bad things don't happen to everyone."

"Yeah…" Raph said, not really listening. Then he looked directly at her. "Yanno? Yer alright, kid. I'm sure you'll be goin' ta a good place when this is all ova. I promise ya."

"Thanks mister." She said with a shy smile.

"Stop callin' me 'mister'. Tha name's Raph." He said with an almost disgusted look.

"Sorry…Raph." She smiled at his name. Then with a little wave, she disappeared. Raph sighed heavily when she was gone. He felt utterly worthless with this whole situation. There was just nothing he could do from here…

* * *

Mikey was terrified. Here he was in a dark room that had almost nothing to do with the lack of light and watching his own brother preparing to do something horrible to him. He couldn't even do anything to stop him! It's not that he still couldn't move much without having serious pain – though that was scary in itself – he just had to be tied up too. I mean, what was the point…_seriously_? It's not like he could have run away. He wouldn't get far, that was for sure. Not when every breath he took was a struggle almost too painful to muster.

The glowing red chains attached to his wrists provided an eerie light that only made his situation creepier. The chains allowed him to lie slumped on the ground, but kept him near the wall they were attached to. He trembled slightly at a particularly harsh cough. Leonardo, who wasn't really his brother, didn't even acknowledge him. All Mikey could see of him was his silhouette created with the help of the glowing red ruby eyes of the lion's head cane. Mike wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but the cane seriously freaked him out. Just the fact that it could trap someone with its gaze only made his fear more tangible.

Then Leonardo turned and started heading towards him. Mikey scrambled back away from him as much as he could, not exactly caring that he could only be making his situation worse. Right now he just wanted to get away! The possessed turtle stopped right before him and Mikey could see his grin. "_Don't worry 'little brother'. You should be proud that your death won't be meaningless._ _It will have a purpose. You're finally in the spotlight, Mikey!"_ Leonardo threw his arms in the air in emphasis, _"This is your big moment! You can help me accomplish so many things."_ He then knelt down and took Mikey's chin in his hand. _"And all you have to do is die."_

"Leave…me…alone," Mikey gasped out as he tried to back out of Leonardo's grasp. Unfortunately, Mikey's strength had already depleted, making his attempt useless. His eyes felt heavy as he gazed into the demented version of his older brother. "I don't want to die…" He mumbled. Other than the red glow in Leonardo's eyes dimming slightly, the turtle made no response to the pleading tone in Mikey's voice…

…Inside, Leo barely even knew what his body was being used for. All he could see was the darkness he was trapped in. He was too tired from the last attempt to gain control to even try anymore. He was thoroughly a prisoner in his own head. All he could do was listen to his brother's weak voice. If there was anything that could make him feel worse about his failure, it was that…

* * *

"I have to do _what_?" Donny asked with wide eyes

_"You'll need his cane to make the spell work. That is how he keeps us all here and that is where his power lies. Did you really believe you could save your brother with just lines? You think it would be that easy? Stupid boy. This is why no one has been able to do it before."_ Guinevere said with a lofty voice. _"Julian keeps that cane close to him at all times. It's his most treasured item. He won't just hand it over."_

"How am I supposed to get it from him then?"

_"Losing hope already? Humph, they all do eventually…"_

"No!" Donny snapped. "I'm _not_ giving up. I _have_ to do this. My brothers' lives depend on me getting that cane. I just asked if you knew how."

_"If I knew, this wouldn't be so difficult."_

"You're no help at all!" Donny said as he plopped down beside his still brother. "I'm not asking this to be easy. I just want it to be done. I don't care how I have to do it anymore. I just want my brothers to be safe…"

_"…Then you'll need all the trapped ghosts here on your side. Your next task is to convince that grumpy old scholar to help. If you do that, you may be able to get your hands on that cane."_

"Him? He's the one who made everything worse!"

_"I'll give you a little tip, turtle-boy. That scholar wasn't always so grumpy. He used to be a kind gentleman with an over-abundance of curiosity. He's touched your mind and that should be the proof that he found something familiar about you. We ghosts only touch the minds of those who can understand us. Alyssa told me of Leonardo's encounter in the ballroom. Same thing; that man found something similar in your brother. That is how it works, boy. You can use your common personalities to touch _his_ mind in much the same way as he had done to you."_

"I don't know about that…"

_"Don't waste time! Go! Go! Magic is afoot tonight and dawn approaches, young one. Your time is short."_

Without waiting another moment, Donny quickly left the room. He felt bad for leaving Raph's helpless form behind, but he knew he had no choice. He just hoped he could do as he needed to bring his brothers back home safely…

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha'll think? Please review! **


	5. Entering the Lion's Den

**A/N:**** I had this done a while ago but my internet connection is shot at my house. I can only update after school hours using Wi-Fi. *hugs laptop* Anyway, here's my lovely cliff-hanger update with lots of spooky halloween moments for an after thanksgiving (and one-day before my birthday! *celebrates 20 years of life*) present! Oh and early Christmas/other holiday present too!**

* * *

Almost as soon as Donny left the room, Alyssa appeared before him holding the little blood-stained girl's hand. _"Donatello."_ She said in greeting, _"What did you think of my mother?"_

"Was she always like that?" Donny asked immediately. Alyssa laughed; a sound that echoed strangely against the walls.

"_She has become senile with all the isolation. She and my father worked together at one point before he locked her away. Ever since, she has yet to really take sides outright. She tends to keep things to herself until she deems it necessary to tell."_

"I can see that…"

"_You're going to talk to that grumpy old book-man?"_ The little girl asked.

"Yeah," Donny said in disgust.

"_I don't like him."_

"Neither do I… Hey, what _is_ your name anyway?"

"_Oh, hehe, I never said, did I? My name's Suzie. It's a pleasure to meet you."_ She gave a little curtsy with a shy smile. _"Oh, Raph says to hurry up."_ She said with a finger to her mouth, _"He said he hates being 'cooped up'."_

"You can talk to him?"

"_All ghosts are able to. He is locked between the spirit world and your world. Opening the door just allowed us inside where he's trapped."_ Alyssa said.

"Great. At least I know he's okay now." Donny said with a smile. Then he frowned. "But Leo and Mikey are still in danger _right now_. Where's the scholar?"

"_He's kinda mad right now. None of us like to be influenced by the master. He's hiding right now because the master took away one of his 'toys'. I don't know where he is…"_ Suzie said as she looked up at Alyssa.

"_I can find him for you. In the meantime, head towards the basement. The last room you will come to is my father's study. That is where you'll find him and Michelangelo. Do not enter the room until you have talked with the scholar. To do so without his help would be dangerous."_

"Fine." Donny said; a slight dislike of the order entering his voice. He would have to wait when his brother, who desperately needed him, waited on the other side of a door he could not enter? He knew that would be difficult. There was no way he could wait too much longer. He's already taken up enough time. "…How much time is it 'til dawn?"

"_Only two hours now…"_ Alyssa said.

_I only have two hours to save my brothers?_ Donny thought as his eyes widened, _How am I going to make it? I'm not the right one to be doing this…!_ He immediately took off towards the door to the basement without another thought. He was _going_ to make it. He had to believe that. He didn't have _time_ to think any different.

Alyssa watched him leave before she turned eyes towards the little girl beside her. Suzie looked distressed. _"He's going to make it, right? I don't want the master to turn Michelangelo into what the scholar has become. He won't be funny anymore…"_ Suzie said.

"_Don't worry, little one. I'm sure he has the courage and the strength to get it done. Anyway, the scholar should find some sympathy in his hardened heart. Come, Suzie. We should get going now."_

"_Yes, Miss Alyssa."_ Both ghosts faded with the strange echo of their whispered voices fading along with them.

* * *

Donny made it to the location he was told to go to. He leaned up against the door, trying to hear what was going on inside as he slid his bo staff out of its holster. He couldn't hear anything at first, and he wondered if he was at the right place. Then he started hearing eerie whispers. Almost like someone was murmuring a chant. Then it was screams as well. It wasn't Mikey's…or he didn't think it was his brother's voice mixed in the jumble of screaming voices. Though, if he thought about it, Mikey probably couldn't scream by now. He knew his little brother would be having trouble breathing right now. Then he would die…

Donny shook his head roughly at the thought. No, he wouldn't die. He just couldn't. He could do this. Donny's hand found the door handle then. Already, he was having trouble waiting. His brothers were on the other side of this door about to be lost forever! How can he wait even one second more? The screaming seemed to be getting louder and then he was sure it was his brother's voice. Mikey needed him right at this moment. His little brother…

He couldn't take it anymore and opened the door a crack to look inside. All he saw was darkness. All noise ceased in an instant and the silence began to only make his fear worse. How was he going to save his brothers alone? Then he felt something seeming to push him into the room. It almost felt…comforting? _Raph…?_

_Get 'im fer me, brainiac._

Donny actually smiled before he finally stepped into the room. The chill in the room felt almost physical and his eyes closed against it. When he opened them again, the room was now illuminated by a red glow. It also seemed bigger than it should be with swirling gusts of fog concentrating on the ground. It was like something out of a nightmare and Donny knew that thought wasn't far off. Now he could hear howling off in the distance, giving him the impression that hellhounds may not just be a myth either. Then he heard voices…

"_It's almost time, Mikey. Can you feel it? Death is but around the corner. Soon you will be no more but a forgotten memory."_

Donny shivered at the demented sound of his eldest brother's voice. He hated hearing Leo being used like this. It was against everything he thought of his brother. It just wasn't _right_. Then he heard soft whimpers and a harsh laugh that echoed around him. Again, he shivered. If he had hair, it would be standing on end. He realized he hadn't moved since he heard Leo's voice and quietly stepped forward.

"Don…ny…"

Donny barely heard the soft whisper and whirled around, hoping to find the source. Mikey's voice sounded pained and weak. It hurt to hear it. Why couldn't he find him? The laughter grew and Donny almost found himself hating _Leo_ for it and not the demon controlling him. What's up with this place?

"_He won't make it in time, little brother. He'll be next to go. The last of the four. How fitting? He always was the one to be passed over. Isn't that right, Donny? I know you're here. You think I can't feel you in here? Welcome to Hell."_

Donny found himself frozen when he was addressed. The fog swirled faster around him and he was suddenly bathed in the red glow. He collapsed to his knees and his hands found the ground. The barking he heard before was now louder, surrounding him. He could see glimpses of shadows walking amongst the fog and every now and then, glowing red eyes found him. The chill grew until Donny had to wrap his arms around himself to keep the least bit warm.

"_You don't have what it takes to reach me. You can't save me. You can't even save little Mikey. You can't do anything. Admit that and maybe I'll let you leave this place unharmed."_

"I…" Donny began, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over at it, but saw nothing. "Wha…?"

_Shh, keep goin', bro. Don't stop fer nuthin', ya hear? We're countin' on ya._

_Thanks._ Donny stood in a flash and ran towards were he thought the voices were coming from.

"_Heh, it's not over yet, Donny…"_

Suddenly, Donny was thrown away. He lifted his bo staff just in time to catch teeth. The thing that was trying to bite his neck looked like a mix between a dog and some large monster. Its glowing red eyes stood out from its black fur-less skin. And it was strong! Donny could feel its claws dig into his skin as he tried to fight it off.

"_I told you it was no use."_

"Get off of me!" Donny cried out as he tried to kick it away. Then Donny found the strength to kick it off and he rolled onto his knees. He could hear it coming back, but Donny was shaking too much to get to his feet. This place seemed to heighten fear and Donny was its helpless victim. He screamed out when he felt fangs dig into his leg and on instinct, he swung his bo around, catching the hellhound in the head. The teeth left gorges in his leg as it leg go. The purple-masked turtle clasped his hands on his leg as blood seeped between his fingers.

"_Now that they have a taste of your blood, they'll never stop the fight. You better run."_

The voice was followed by more laughter and a rage filled Donatello. Even as the hellhounds returned, he got to his feet, favoring his injured leg, before he began to twirl his bo staff in a perfect defense. The next hellhounds to attack were quickly sent away with a whack of the hard wood. He only stopped when they stopped attacking. Then Donny took off. This time, he paid attention to any attackers as he ran. His leg was paining him, but he knew he didn't have time to worry about it.

He nearly ran into Leonardo. The possessed turtle was grinning as he drummed his fingers on the cane's head. Donny quickly backed up and tried to resist the urge to look into the lion's eyes. _"Hello, Donny."_

* * *

_Mikey…_

Mikey felt horrible. Each breath he struggled to take in hurt. He was at the point where he didn't want to breathe anymore. He wouldn't be in so much pain if he just died. He wanted it to end…

_Mikey! Hold on, buddy!_

"Ra-Raph…?" Mikey didn't need to open his eyes. He could feel his brother there.

_Yeah… Don't give up, okay? Everythin's gonna be alright. You don't have to talk…_

"Why-?"

_Shh. Just think. I can hear ya._

_Really?_ Mikey smiled, _That's cool._

_Yeah, goofball. Ain't sum'thin' I'm particularly enjoyin' right now though… Sorry 'bout suggestin' this whole haunted house thing. Ya were right…fer once._

_Ha, knew you'd see it my way soon enough. _Mikey coughed, harshly, and then arms engulfed him. _Am I really gonna die?_

_Not if I have anythin' ta do with it. Just hold on fer me. You'll get outta here soon. I promise._

_You sure?_

_Yeah, I'm sure. Donny's comin'…_

* * *

Donatello scrambled to his feet and got his bo staff in front of him. The thing in Leonardo only laughed. _"You think you can beat me? Donatello… You can't even defeat me when we're sparring. I'm the better fighter, remember?"_

"No. You're not Leo. Quit talking like him." Donny said with narrowed eyes.

"_But I am, Donny. I am the great fearless leader. I know all his secrets. I know where he hides his skeletons. Do you want proof?"_ Leonardo laughed again._ "When we were only six, I saw topside for the first time. I bet you didn't know that. You were crying to sensei and Raphie and Mikey were fighting over that toy bear. No one even saw me sneak out. I saw my first sunset and watched my first death. The old lady only had a heart attack, but it stuck with me._

"_I cried when that bird Mikey found died at the age of eight. I cried by myself so no one could see and father comforted me."_

"Stop it!" Donny yelled, but he didn't stop.

"_When sensei first declared me leader, I nearly gave it up the first day. Raph didn't like it. Raph was jealous. And I thought, deep down, maybe I wasn't right for the job and _he_ was better. You may remember I was in sensei's room all day and most of the night? I was begging him to change his mind. I was realizing just how heavy the job was and I wanted nothing to do with it. Most of all, I was scared."_

"Stop it!" Donny repeated louder as he covered his ears.

"_I was terrified when I even entered this house. I was scared. I am always scared. How did I get the title 'fearless', when all I do is fail? I'm more of a wimp then even Mikey sometimes. Heh, imagine that."_ The possessed turtle approached and grabbed Donny's chin to tip it towards him. _"I'm even jealous of you. I'm jealous of all of you. That's my deepest secret."_

Donny's eyes nearly found the Lion's ruby ones then, but something kept his head from turning there. Donny could feel fear turn into tears as he squirmed against his brother's hold. Why did he even try to come here? How could he even think he could save his brothers' alone? With each word his 'brother' said, he felt more doubt cloud his vision. He couldn't do this!

Leonardo's eyes began to glow like his cane's and he smirked as he lifted Donny by his neck. The purple-banded turtle's hands gripped his arm as he gasped, trying to get air into his closed throat. The demon wiped away the tears dripping down Donny's face. _"You are too easy. Now you're going to die."_ Donny could hear the hellhounds howling and he shivered, still unable to get a decent breath. The demon continued. _"Yes, my hounds. You will get your dinner soon."_ Then he pulled Donny's mask off and tossed it aside. Don watched as the hellhounds pounced and tore his mask to shreds. He couldn't help but imagine himself being chewed apart in its place.

The demon looked into Donatello's now unveiled eyes. His smirk grew at how much it changed the look of them. _"You're no threat to me. You never were."_

Donny's head began to buzz with the lack of oxygen. His struggles grew more frantic even as his eyes burned to be closed. He couldn't breathe! Just as he thought he was going to die by his brother's hand, he was released. He fell to the ground in a heap and began gasping in air. He couldn't take it in fast enough as he coughed. All he cared about was breathing right now.

_Get tha cane!_

Donny looked up in a start and his eyes widened at the sight of the lion's head cane lying only a few feet from him. He stared at it, almost mesmerized.

_Dammit, Donny! Cane! Now!_

Donny grabbed it without another word. His mind was still struggling against a fog. He tried to shake it off, but nothing helped. He didn't think it was just his near-death experience disorienting him.

_Now smash it!_

Finally, Donny looked up all the way and finally caught sight of Leo lying on the ground farther away. _What happened?_

_It don't matter right now. Just smash the cane, Don. Now!_

_Raphie…?_ Donny was worried now. He finally knew for a fact that Raph was really there, but why was he invisible? And why did he sound like he was struggling with something…?

_Donny!_

The growl finally got through to him. He got to the task of trying to smash the ruby-eyed cane. Around him, the shadows began to move. It became darker and yet the red glow concentrating more on the lone moving turtle…

* * *

It was quiet in Leo's inner dungeon. _Too quiet_, Raphael thought. The red-masked turtle felt strange here. Ever since he was able to leave the locked room, he felt strange really. He knew he couldn't be seen. When he had run into little Suzie and Alyssa, they explained it was because he was still in limbo. Since he wasn't dead, he couldn't control his own visibility. Raph thought it sucked. He never liked the supernatural, and here he was living it. At least he could do something productive. Space meant nothing to him. He could be in two places at once if he wanted. He could keep Donny going and, at the same time, keep Mikey from giving up.

Though, that became harder when he slammed into Leo's head. The demon was trying everything he could to keep Raph from coming in. Raph had to concentrate and that meant leaving Mikey alone. He needed to hurry too. He wasn't even sure what he was doing either. All he had thought about was he had to save Donny from dying and now he's here in creep central…invading his only elder brother's personal haven. The red was here too, though it wasn't the only color here. It looked like the red was some kind of living virus devouring the remains of the blue. Where there wasn't those colors, Raph saw black. Now Raph always liked the color red and black wasn't too bad a color either, but this was pushing it. This was unnatural.

Raph wasn't sure if he should call out or not. This place gave him the creeps. He could barely feel his brother through it all. Was it already too late? Unlike the others, Raph didn't live by time. He wasn't really anywhere. He was a ghost; a spirit. He wouldn't know what the time was until he returned to his own body. Maybe then time would make since. So he wasn't sure if Leo could even come back from this at the moment. What if it was too late? What could he do? He was already lost…

"…Leo?" He could only hope this wasn't a bad idea. He shivered with something close to fear.

"…Raph?"

Raph nearly jumped when he heard the small, rough voice. It wasn't Leo. It couldn't be. Raph whirled around and his eyes came to rest on an image he had wished he would never see again. His brother's body was broken. Blood leaked from cuts so numerous, his skin color was nearly indistinguishable, but what he could see of it was a sickly pale color. And there was glass scattered around him. "No. No, no, no, this isn't right!" Raph said, his eyes taking in each bruise, each cut on his brother's skin; each familiar injury from one all too real nightmare.

"He's back…"

"No! I don't want to see memories! I want Leo!" Raph nearly cried out to his surroundings.

"What if that's all that's left?" _Memories…_

Thunder boomed and with each flash of lightning, Raph saw scenes of someone running. He was running. Another flash and Hun is in his face. Another one and it's the elite ninjas. That night… One Raph had never seen. Only the ending was he a witness of: glass smashing as he's thrown through the window. Leo's first real failure. His first time fighting; not to live, but to stay alive.

"What if there's nothing left to find?"

Raph didn't want to see this. He should have been there. He should have known something was up. His brother was fighting for his life and he was eating breakfast.

"What if I'm already gone?"

And then a different memory. His own katana held up as he's pushed from behind right into the blade. Unable to stop and then feeling it dig through his plastron and into his chest. More blood pouring to the ground below to add to the red virus taking control.

"No," Raph said as he closed his eyes. He shook his head for good measure. "Leo, please…help me. Where are ya, bro?"

"Raph…"

Raph chanced a look around and immediately regretted it. What approached him couldn't be Leo. It resembled more a zombie from Mikey's horror special. Yet the blue mask was unmistakable even in its tattered condition. The rest of him… Raph could see gaping holes pooling blood and some other nasty substance resembling puss in the monster's plastron. Its leg looked broken yet it still walked on it. Each step caused a white bone to protrude even further through the skin. It's arm looked like a dog got to it. But its face… it looks burned and scarred and its eyes were only hollow slits. Raph quickly back away and nearly tripped over the earlier figure.

"It's eating me alive, Raph." The abomination said through a mouth that shouldn't be able to speak. "Devouring me. Look at what it's done already. I'm nothing, Raph. It's won. I'm finished." The torn hand reaches forward and Raph finally falls trying to get away from it.

"Stay away! Don't touch me!" Raph growled. He was definitely freaked out, but he was at least going to try to keep that to himself.

"What's wrong, Raph?" The first broken version of Leo asked as its hand caught Raph's arm. "I thought you wanted to save me. I thought you wanted to help."

"It's too late anyway." The monster Leo said, "I'm already gone. There's nothing left to save. That's why he's scared."

"I'm not scared!" Raph growled with more determination than he had felt previous. "LEO!"

"He can't hear you."

Raph turned to the new speaker and found the Leo that looked more like the demonic persona on the outside. The monster and the memory both took hold of Raph and stood him up. They kept him held firmly between them even as Raph struggled and cringed as blood oozed on him.

"The Leonardo you know is already too far in. He gave his word to me. He is 'honor-bound' to serve me now." The demon said with that same smirk; his eyes glowing red.

"Bullshit." Raph yelled. "Let go a' me, ya bunch a' wanna-bes!"

"How could you ever believe you could just stroll in here and try to reverse what I have done? You're a spirit. I control spirits. It's even easier when the spirit is not bound by a living form…" The demon held his hand in front of Raph's face. "Now, play time is over. It's time to say good bye, Raphael…"

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes, a cliff-hanger as I said before. At least it's long! Please review to find out what happens to our Raphie X3**


	6. Complete Control

**A/N:**** So I wrote more. Not as much as before, but I love cliffhangers. Raph's taking over the fic! AHHH! Lol... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Now, play time is over. It's time to say good bye, Raphael…"_

"No."

Raph found his leg suddenly taken hostage by a tiny figure. He looked down and his eyes widened at the young form of his big brother. Little Leo had his tiny arms wrapped tightly around Raph's leg.

"That's all you got left? Pathetic." The demon laughed.

"M'sorry, Raphie…" Little Leo whispered as he nuzzled his head against Raph's leg. "M'so tired… Not hear call 'first…"

"Move, brat." The demon growled.

"No." Little Leo said, stubbornly. "You go 'way. Leave my bwodder ahwone!"

"…Leo…?" Raph asked, still confused.

"Yep." He said with a wide grin. He withdrew a little broken and brandished it like he could actually cut something with it. The little wooden sword managed to get the monster and the memory to back off, though Raph wondered if there was more to that than just Leo's young ninja skills. Then Little Leo went off like he was going to attack the demon next.

"No ya don't." Raph said as he picked him up and ran. Little Leo squirmed slightly.

"I can beat tha big meanie! I know I cans! Sensei said so!" He complained.

"Just as big-headed as he was back then too…" Raph muttered under his breath. "Hey, Leo? Do ya know where ya are in this place?"

"Ya mean odder-me? …The…tha twue one? I no like it dere… It no fun… It…It kinda…scawy…"

"Yeah…" Raph sighed, fearing what he would find. "Can you take me there?

"I no like that place. No wanna go." He said; his big eyes on Raph, "He vewy tired. More than me. That…that why he send me. 'Cuz he can't do more… He vewy sad…"

"Leo," Raph couldn't resist brushing his fingers gently on the back of little Leo's neck. "Please. Ya wanna help Mikey and Donny, right, little buddy?"

"Y-yeah…" He said; his eyes fluttering closed.

"Then ya gotta lead me ta him. We need 'im. …I need him…"

"Oh-okay…" Little Leo's head rubbed against his plastron as he yawned. "Jus' so tired…"

"You can sleep after we find him." Raph promised though he didn't really believe that was a good idea. Leo nodded and Raph set him on the ground. Leo grabbed his hand and led him with child-like energy though Raph could still feel the trepidation with which he did so and the exhaustion. Little Leo wasn't talking anymore and it seemed almost odd in the silence that enveloped them. Raph couldn't help glancing around. This place seemed to scream for his attention but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. It was only a thought and Raph wasn't sure if it was his own or not…

_Keep your eyes downcast. Don't look around. That's what _it_ wants you to do. That's what's going to destroy you…_

The mantra repeated itself in his mind ceaselessly, growing louder as he neared where he was being lead to. Soon it became a soft whisper clearly audible and little Leo stopped walking.

"Is this it?" Raph asked in a whisper. He wasn't sure why he whispered… When Leo didn't answer at first, Raph walked around him and then noticed the silent tears. "Leo?"

"I can't do this anymore." Little Leo said more in the voice of his older self. "I can't… I'm sorry, I-I'm not strong enough. I'm so sorry sensei… I…failed you…" The little toddler was rocking back and forth on his feet and his tears were coming faster until finally he collapsed.

Raph was more than confused as he watched this. Leo never gave up. Not then Leo he knew anyway. "It's not your fault…" He began.

Then the turtle tot looked up at Raph with an accusing glare. "I tol' you I no like it here! Why you make me go?" The tears were still there and the tot quickly whipped his eyes with his arm. "He's real sad now. He…he gonna give up! I never give up!" While he was just about to put his arm down, little Leo caught sight of something that made his eyes widen: he was starting to disappear! "NO! No give up!" He cried. "I no like it here!" And then he ran off, leaving Raph alone.

Raph stared after him, trying to understand what just happened. It didn't take him long to figure it out. "LEO!" He roared as he whirled around in place. "Where tha shell are ya?"

A small sound reached him finally. It wasn't so much a voice, but it still caught Raph's attention. His eyes landed on a still curled up figure that resembled more of a shadow than anything, but Raph knew at once it had to be Leo. "Leo!" He yelled as he ran over. He fell next to his brother and immediately pulled him out of the fetal position he had taken up. Raph pulled Leo close to his plastron as he looked him over. "Leo?"

Leonardo did not respond. He didn't even move an inch. Raph noticed his wrists were bound together in what only resembled black shadow. There was even a glowing red collar around his neck. When Raph tried to remove the collar, he immediately began to hear a small voice he didn't recognize whispering words he could not quite comprehend. With that one touch also came a glimpse of his brother's anxiety. He quickly withdrew his hand without a second thought. He knew he had to get it removed now. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He just couldn't stand to touch it again…

Raphael felt Leo twitch slightly against him and, though the movement was small, it still gave the red-masked brother a shred of hope. "Come on, Leo. Please don't give up. Wake up." A response didn't come and Raph was really starting to worry if this was worth it. But then…

…_Raph…_

It wasn't even a whisper. It seemed to come from Raph's own thoughts, but he still recognized his eldest brother's voice. Even though it came to him without implication, Raph knew it to be a question as he felt a sense of uncertainty. "I'm here, Leo. I'm gonna get ya outta here. Ya hear me? Ya ain't givin' up yet. Not if I have anythin' ta say about it."

…_Too much…_

Again it came almost too slowly and again it was only a thought brushing against Raph's consciousness. "Come on! O-"

…_Tired…_

"-pen yer-… What?" Raph almost didn't hear Leo's next response over his own voice. It made him think Leo's mind was going to slow to form these responses. It could explain why he wasn't actually speaking. "No. Ya ain't coping out on me, ya hear? I don't care if yer tired fer god sake! I don't even care if ya feel ya have a choice in tha matter 'r not! Ya don't, ya hear? 'Cuz I'll force ya if I hafta! Ya ain't leaving me like this… 'Cuza me…" Raph grew silent after that. He knew it was his fault for even suggesting this whole 'haunted house' idea. If he hadn't? Well, his brothers wouldn't be fighting for their lives. Not to mention _he_ would still be flesh and blood and not some powerless spirit…

…_Ra-_ "-ph…"

Raph's head shot up when he actually heard his brother's _voice_ and not a _thought_. It sounded almost too quiet to hear and there was fear in it – fear and guilt – but it was there. "Leo?" Raph asked quietly as Leo's eyes squeezed tighter before opening a slit.

"Don't get too excited…" Leo said, quietly, in response to Raph's obvious change in demeanor, as he raised his hands to his neck. "I can't get out of here… He's already prevented that…"

"Ya ain't done yet. I can get ya out." Raph promised.

"No Raph…" Leo turned away as a lone tear fell free from his eye. "He let me exhaust myself… I don't have the energy anymore… Too fight him…"

"So yer gonna let Donny and Mikey be killed?" Raph said with a touch of anger entering his voice.

"No!" Leo said in outrage as he looked back at him. "It's not like that!" He had to take a couple breaths of air before he could continue. "It's just…I ran out of chances… I _wasted_ all my chances… I can't win. He's too powerful. I can see his own past…" His eyes squeezed shut at the memory, "He's already taken dozens more fools before he even got to me. And I know what he's plans to do to Mikey…when he dies… 'fresh souls left to die on their own become perfect energy sources for everlasting life'… He'll make Mikey his slave!"

Raph ignored the fresh tears falling down his brother's fast. "If ya know all this, why are ya lettin' it happen?" He growled.

"You don't get it, Raph! I already tried to stop him from killing Donny! That was near impossible already and he _let_ me do it just to show off! I can't do this anymore… You'll have to kill me… It's the only way; my last hope. Otherwise…Mikey's good as dead… Please Raph!"

Raph was about to respond in refusal when Leo suddenly screamed out, grabbing at the glowing collar like he was trying to pull it off of him. When Raph glanced at it, he noticed the red glow had intensified. The color was nearing white in vibrancy as Leo thrashed from some kind of pain radiating from it…and he was still screaming with such a pitch, Raph had to resist covering his ears. Raph backed off only when Leo's thrashing threatened his safety. He didn't want to leave his brother completely while he was in such pain. The only thing he could think of to help was the collar: he had to remove it, but how…?

Laughter began to grow around the two brothers and Raph glanced around until his eyes landed on the demon in Leo's skin. The thought of tearing it to shreds for laughing at his brother's pain consumes Raph at that moment with a rage he knew well. "Shut up!" He roared, "Stop hurtin' him!"

"Why?" The demon asked, "He is mine to deal with. I own him. There's nothing you can do to 'save' him anyway. It's far too late for that."

"You're wrong!" Raph roared back, reluctant to get to his feet only because he didn't want to leave his brother's side.

"You heard him, Raphael. He's given up. He knows he can't do anything. He knows how helpless he is."

"He's not helpless."

"Leonardo?" The demon asked. At his voice, Leo went completely limp, his breathing heavy. Then the demon waved his hand and Leo was lifted off the ground by his bound wrists. Raph reacted by reaching to grab at Leo only to be shot down by a zap of something from Leo's collar.

"Raph…" Leo muttered as he tried to look over at him.

"Let 'im go!" Raph growled at the demon as he moved to get back up.

"Why should I?" The demon asked, "I like him like this. Sooo…_weak_." The demon then moved his finger and Leo was forced to come closer to him. Only when the demon moved to touch Leo, did the blue-masked turtle finally move as if to get away from him. Still bound as he was, the demon managed to grab his face in his hand without trouble. "Isn't that right, Leonardo?"

"Don't touch him!" Raph roared as he started forward. The demon almost absentmindedly waved a hand and Raph found himself nearly flattened by an invisible wall that had popped up in front of him. The red-masked turtle growled in response; his fists clenched so tight, his knuckles turned a paler green.

"You're turning to dust already…" The demon says next; bringing Raph's attention to the truth of his statement. Raphael's eyes widen as he notices the wispy look to the edges of Leo's body. His brother _was_ turning to dust before his eyes.

"No…" Raph hated the scared sound of his voice and mentally shook himself. "No, it's not too late!"

"How would you know? You're only a spirit so soon to become a true ghost. Can you feel yourself dying? You've been away from your body too long. You can't ever return with how much energy you have wasted to get here. Can you feel yourself losing touch with reality? That's the first sign. Then you will also become part of the manor. You'll be trapped forever."

Raph could not look away from the demon's glowing red eyes. He can feel himself trembling. Again, Raph knew he spoke the truth. For some time, Raph had slowly started to feel more ghost then turtle. He only now admitted it to himself: he was going to die…

"Raph…!" Leo yelled to get his brother's attention. The blue-masked turtle was too exhausted to do more.

What he received was not what he had hoped. The demon turned his attention back to Leo, giving the turtle a look that sent fear through his whole body, before the demon lifted a hand and squeezed it into a fist. In that same moment, Leo felt the collar around his neck tighten to such an extent that he couldn't breathe at all. He couldn't even draw breath to scream as he struggled, unable to even try to pull the collar away with his hands bound above him.

"No, Leo!" Raph yelled, snapping out of the odd trance the demon had put on him.

"And you," The demon said, turning to Raph as Leo's struggles grew weaker. "It's time you learned your place…" He then pointed a finger at Raph, forcing the red-masked turtle to collapse to his knees in a forced bow. "How about you be my new slave?"

* * *

**A/N:**** So please review if ya want more!**


	7. The End is Near

**A/N:**** Okay, finally an update, right? I blame this on AlexHamato's actual enjoyment of this fic and just ConnieNervegas's presence XD I feel so awesome. Anyway, yeah. It's FINISHED! ...If I keep it without an epilouge which I don't want to add. Now READ!**

* * *

Donatello tried everything to smash the cane. It wasn't as easy as it looked. The lion's head was solid gold and heavy. He wasn't even aware of the moving shadows around him. That was until sharp teeth found his arm and yanked. Donny screamed out in shock and pain as he went to hit the offending hellhound. His eyes widened when the cane was yanked out of his other hand before he could strike the first hound.

"No! Let go!" Donny roared as he kicked the hellhound still tearing into his arm. The hound was sent backwards and Don slowly got to his feet, holding his newly injured arm against his plastron, and glanced around for the cane. He found it in the drooling mouth of a hellhound growling at him from beside Leonardo's fallen body.

"Great." Donny muttered before bending down to grab his bo staff. "Alright, mutt. Drop that cane." He held his staff in front of him, slowly gripping it with his injured hand. He knew any fancy maneuvers wouldn't be advisable, but he had to do _something_.

Hellhound's fiery tail swished back and forth behind him. It wasn't giving up without a fight. Donny narrowed his eyes before he charged the hound. A howl sounded and a dozen more hellhounds leaped in his way. "Shell…" Donny let out before his staff slammed into the first hound in his way. Any pain he felt before disappeared as he fought them off. It wasn't easy though. Hellhounds fought like a perfect mix between foot ninjas and purple dragons: violent, stealthy, and in huge waves. Donny had a hard time getting through them. The hounds grabbed at him with teeth and claws before he could knock them away so his injuries grew, but he refused to feel them.

Finally, the last hellhound went down, yelping. Donny was breathing heavily as he turned to the hellhound still holding the cane. If he let himself think about it, all he wanted to do was rest, but that wasn't possible. "Your turn." He breathed out. He approached the hound, only for the animal to growl deeper as its paw moved to Leo's shoulder. Donny froze as blood begin the drip down Leo's skin onto the floor. The look the hound gave him afterward seemed intelligent. Donny understood the threat.

"But…but you wouldn't kill him…!" Donny said, thinking about what the ghosts have told him. "You'll just be ruining your master's plans…!"

The hellhound shook his head, slowly; his claws digging slightly deeper into skin.

"Awe, come on!" Donny groaned. He couldn't think of anything to do. He needed Leo. The leader always had a plan on hand. Donny's area of expertise wasn't this… But his brothers were counting on him. With that thought, Donny ran at the hellhound. His bo staff caught the hound across its neck and sent it spiraling away. The cane fell to the ground. Don immediately ran over to it. His fingers closed around it when he heard another howl. When he looked up, he saw the approaching pack of hellhounds. As he watched them, they separated, revealing what they had been carrying.

"Mikey!" Donny yelled. He ran over, the cane forgotten in his hand. He knelt down next to his brother. "Mikey, are you okay, bro?"

The orange-clad turtle, didn't respond. His eyes had long since fallen closed and his skin didn't look as bright anymore. Donny dragged his hand over Mikey's beak and sighed in relief at feeling a very slight draft. Mikey was still breathing but Donny could tell it wasn't well. Most of his brother's breaths came in silent gasps where he couldn't take in the required oxygen. What little he was able to get wouldn't be able to keep him alive for long.

"Oh Mikey…" Donny said, sadly. Then a small noise behind him reminded him of the mission he still had to do. He quickly brought the cane closer to him. Then he thought of something. He let the hellhounds come closer and let the cane take the hit of a pouncing hound. Claws dug into Donny's side, but he smiled. He heard the smash of the cane: finally, it was broken.

A loud squeal had Donny covering his ears. He couldn't tell what the sound could be. It lasted about a minute, and finally Donny removed his hands, cautiously, and glanced around. The hellhounds were gone. Even the red lighting and fog were starting to recede. He got up and slowly limped over to his elder brother's form. "Leo…?"

The blue-masked turtle groaned as he slowly rolled over onto his hands and knees. Donny knelt down near him. "D-did it work…?" He asked his brother.

Leo looked up at him and Donny relaxed with a smile at the familiar brown eyes. "What happened?" Leo asked him. He reached a hand to his head, rubbing it a bit, as he sat down.

"Do you remember anything?" Donny asked.

"Not much…" Leo's voice seemed off, but Donny guessed it was from exhaustion.

"I think it's time to get out of this place. What do you think, bro?" Donny stood and held out a hand for his brother.

"Yeah…sounds great," Leo said as it took the proffered hand. His head was cast downwards now; a small red light reflected in them…

* * *

Raphael wasn't fighting the demon's hold anymore. He knew he wouldn't be able to. Still, he was able to feel when the force holding him in this ridiculous bowed position broke. It just happened to cause him to fall forward. "Shell," He muttered as he pulled himself back up. When he looked up, his eyes immediately landed on Leonardo. The eldest laid crumpled on the ground, seemingly unmoving. Quickly, Raph stood and ran over to him. "Leo?" He asked, noticing with confusion both the collar and the blackness that used to hold his brother's wrists were gone. His first thought was that Leo was dead. Wasn't the demon just strangling him?

Then he noticed Leo was still breathing; heavily too. Raph pulled Leo into a sitting position as Leo caught his breath. "Ya okay?" Raph asked.

"Been better." Leo coughed out. "Something's changed…" He looked up and around the darkness. "But I don't think it's over yet…"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean he's _angry_, but he isn't _gone_." Leo said, turning back to his brother. "…And I don't feel restrained anymore…"

"Maybe…maybe Don broke that cane thing! 'Bout time if ya ask me. I was 'bout ready ta become turtle soup…"

"Raph, Donny-" Leo immediately tried to stand, but he didn't make it far. Raph kept his grip firm so Leo didn't fall.

"Hey, hold on a minute! What's up, bro? What about 'im?"

"I can see again…and he's still in control. Someone's gotta stop him before he does something to Donny!"

"Yeah, good idea. How 'bout _you_?" Raph said, pointedly.

"I…don't know if I can-" Leo began, but Raph cut him off.

"No, ya can do this." Raph said, firmly, "This is _yer_ body. Do sum'thin' about it. Ya said yer free o' his hold on ya."

"I can barely stand…" Leonardo sighed, "…Can you help me?"

"Whaddaya think I'm here for, fearless? Ya think I _wanna_ listen ta yer self-hatin' memories fer tha rest a' my life?"

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that…" Leo said, ducking his head a bit.

"Now get on yer feet." Raph grunted as he pulled his brother up. Leo gripped his helping arm as his legs trembled from holding himself up.

"Raph, if we get out of this, promise me you won't tell our brothers about what you saw? I can't hide anything from you in here. I don't even want _you_ to see me like this…" Leo let his words drift into silence. It was apparent he wasn't comfortable being so vulnerable.

"I won't say a word." Raph promised. It wasn't like he would want to anyway. If _he _didn't like what he saw, he wasn't going to let his brothers hear about it. "Ya ready 'r not?"

"Give me a moment…" Leo said before closing his eyes. He held a hand out and a katana appeared in it. "Alright, wish me luck."

"I can do betta than that." Raphael grinned. "I still have a litta more ghost tricks I can do."

"What about you?" Leonardo asked him.

"Eh, I won't be needin' it. Take that creep down fer me. I'd ratha _not_ be trapped here in this creepy old mansion." With that, Raph closed his eyes before fading out.

Leo stumbled from the loss of his brother's stability. Only a moment later, he felt a surge of strength that made his weakness evaporate. The shadow wisps that used to frame his form solidified. Leo felt ready for the battle to come, but part of him worried for his brother. Raphael shouldn't have had the energy to spare to help him, but he gave it up anyway. He hoped that didn't mean Raph was now lost…

He didn't have the time to worry about it too deeply. He could see Donatello walking alongside the demon before they both lifted Michelangelo between them. This he could stop. He now had the freedom to break the binding contract held over his head. That was the only thing stopping him from extracting the demon now. He hated how a simple yes made this necessary. He gripped the katana tighter in a two-handed hold.

"Where are you?" He asked of the darkness. "It's time for you to go to hell where you belong."

He received no response for a time before the child version of himself peeked into view. "This way!" Then he ran off. Leo watched the child for a second before giving chase. The turtle tot was fast. Leo had nearly forgotten the energy he used to have as a child. Still, he kept the child in sight. When the turtle tot finally stopped, Leo found him pointing off into the darkness.

"Thanks…" Leo said as he stared off to where the child pointed.

"You take care of that evil man!" The little turtle tot said before running off again.

Leo didn't move forward. The katana he held with both hands faced the ground. The memories he shared with the demon kept repeating itself in his mind. He didn't want to admit that the demon actually _scared_ him. He didn't want to believe he was weak enough to believe it of himself. Raphael's donated energy wasn't enough to shed his fear.

"_Are you going to do something or not, Leonardo?_"

The demon's voice vibrated through Leonardo's head with an echo of his own voice. Leo's hands tightened on his katana. This was it. This was the battle for his soul. Still, Leo couldn't move.

"_What does it feel like to know you are not as brave as you pretend to be? How does it feel to give up you freedom for a single word?"_

"Stop using my voice…" Leonardo said, but his voice did not carry any authority.

"_Weak. Just as you'll always be. I know all your fears, Leonardo…_"

The shadows shifted so Leo saw images within them. Images of his greatest fears. Leo caught himself stepping back before he held the katana defensively at his side so the blade came vertically across his front. "I'm not scared of you." Leo lied, quietly. He could almost feel his usual confidence but it still escaped him.

"_Ha! You can lie to yourself all you want, Leonardo, but I know. I can still see your thoughts. I am still a part of you. Your brother only broke the contract. He could not free you. You can't even free yourself! You are too weak."_

"I am not weak!" Leonardo nearly whined.

"_Then prove it, pet. Let's see if you'll last longer than Raphael did."_

Leo took the challenge without a clear thought to what he was doing. He charged and swung his katana with blinding speed. The force of the impact caused him to stumble forward when the blade was caught. The demon mirroring Leo's image forced the turtle to his knees and turned the blade on its wielder. Leonardo could only let the demon push him onto his shell as he tried with all his strength to keep the katana he still held from slicing his neck open.

"_What kind of warrior are you if you are too easily defeated? You are nothing. You can__'t even stop me. It would make this easy if I just killed you."_

"I can't…give up…" Leo grunted through the effort his tired muscles were pressing against the demon's strength. He wasn't really talking to the demon, but to himself.

"_Then you will die like your brother."_

"Raph…" Leo closed his eyes. He didn't want this to be the end. It wouldn't be fair.

_Whaddaya waitin' for, fearless? Get back in tha game._

_Raph?_ Leo's world seemed to stand still as he glanced around. A ghostly hand landed on his and Leo glanced up at its smirking owner.

_Yanno I didn't give ya that energy boost fer nuthin', right?_

Leonardo smiled at his brother. _So we'll do this together._

_Wouldn't have it any otha way, bro_.

The world came back to focus and Leonardo smirked at the demon. "I'm not weak. You forget one detail, _demon_. None of us are ever alone." Leo felt Raph's added strength as he pushed up on the blade. He managed to get his legs free from underneath him and kicked the demon off before flipping to his feet and holding the katana at ready. "And you are finished."

"_You think the dead can help you? Raphael is only _energy_ now. He's not even enough to cross back to the land of the living. He is _dead_."_

Leo's posture didn't falter but the thought that Raph could indeed be too far gone did worry him. He felt Raphael's almost guilty presence strengthen to comfort him in response. _I'm okay, Raph. Just…we'll talk later if we can._ "I have all I need to defeat you." Leo told the demon.

The next time Leo approached the demon, it was with caution and precision. He whipped the blade through the air, soundlessly, as the demon did the same with its own katana with its trademark lion's head carved on the hilt.

"_I know all your moves, Leonardo. I have seen them all."_

"Then I'll have to change up." Leo said, simply.

"_I have seen your brothers' as well. I have seen them in your memories."_

"I bet you never saw this." Leo held out his free hand until a sai materialized in it. "You're not just fighting me – or even Raphael. You are fighting us both." Leo may have trained in all weapons, but there was a reason he stuck to katanas. He could never use the sai like his brother could. Raph didn't even fight to the rules of the weapon as the sai was traditionally defensive and Raph fought offensively. What made this time different was that it really _wasn't_ Leo fighting with the sai. He could feel his brother's energy moving through him and giving his hand directions. This allowed him to catch the demon's blade in the sai and move it to the side as Leo's katana finally met with its neck.

"It's over, demon. As I said before, I will defeat you." Then he sliced the demon's head clean off. As soon as the body faded in smoke, everything turned black.

_I'm sorry, Leo._

Leo turned and saw Raph's ghostly form begin to shimmer. "You're not really going to just die…right?" Leo asked, "I mean, I need you. And Mikey and Donny. They need you too."

_Yeah, but that demon bastard was right, Leo. You don't know how tired I am. I could sleep fer a month!_

"Why did you have to do that?" Leo said with narrowed eyes, "Why did you have to whittle your life away like that?"

_I did it fer you guys. Donny needed me ta keep walkin' ta break that cane. Mikey needed me to hold on long enough until he could get some help. You needed me to keep you going to beat that demon. You all needed me ta do sum'thin' ta help. So I did. It should definitely make up for my stupid idea ta bring ya guys here._

"But Raph…"

_Hey, I love ya bro. I love all a' ya. I didn't have much of a choice. Now wake up and help our brothers…_

* * *

Donny was worried when Leo suddenly collapsed. He just managed to hold onto Mikey when it happened and now he was checking his fallen brother out. "Leo?"

Leonardo came to with a groan and found he couldn't even lift his arm to rub his head. "Donny?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you alright?" Donny asked.

"Where's Mikey?" He asked next.

"He's here," Don said, "Are you okay, Leo?"

"I have to see Raph!" Leo attempted to stand, but only stumbled and ended up on the ground again.

"Calm down! I'll help you. Just be patient." Don sighed and lifted Mikey onto his shell. "I can't carry you, but I can help."

"It'll have to be good enough. I can't seem to hold myself up…" Leo took Don's help and together they started to walk to Alyssa's mother's room. It took the silent trip for Leo to put all the pieces back together. He remembered the fight for his soul. He even remembered Raph's sacrifice… He remembered Raph's last words to him. The finality to it… The eldest didn't want to think it could be true until he saw proof. He had to see what was left.

When they reached the room, the ghosts were all waiting. Leo gavethem weary glances and Don helped his brothers inside. The look on Alyssa's face worried him the most. Her expression was so somber. She glanced at where Raph laid and both brothers looked to the bed. He looked like he could be sleeping but there was no visible sign of breathing from where they stood.

"He sacrificed himself to help me." Leo spoke, quietly. "I didn't have the energy to fight off that demon…"

"You're talking like he's dead, Leo." Don said, sharply. "He's not dead."

"He said goodbye. He knew he used it all." He still didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right there. He watched as Don walked over to prove him wrong, but Leo knew. Now he had the look on Don's face to prove it when no air touched his palm or even a pulse pumping beneath trembling fingers. Raph was dead.

"Alyssa! His ghost is still around, right?" Don asked, desperately.

"No." Alyssa said. "His spirit has left us. He is gone."

"No, he can't be!" Donny cried, "He's still alive! Leo came back so Raph can too!"

"It does not work like that. It is too late."

Donatello turned back to Raph and shook him. "No, you can't die! Wake up!"

Leo stumbled over and placed his hand on Don's arm. "Donny… We have to get out of here." His brother didn't answer. Instead, he held Raph's limp arm for a few minutes.

"We'll have to take him with us." Don said, pointedly.

"I don't know how… Don, you're the only one of us all that can try and carry us, but your leg is a mess."

"We can't just leave him here either. Sensei…"

"Excuse me, mister?"

The bloody little ghost girl was ignored as the brothers talked. "We'll have to think of somethi-"

"Hey!" Suzie tried again as a gust of cold air breathed pa st them, sending chills down their backs. "I have something to say!"

"What is it?" Donatello asked with a sigh. Leonardo looked to the girl as well.

"I want to bring Mr. Raph back."

The two brothers shared a look before looking back at her. "How can you do that?" Leo asked.

"The same why Mr. Raph helped you, of course!" She giggled. "But I can't do it alone…" She frowned, looking close to tears…if ghosts could cry.

"You can't…?" Don asked. The girl nodded, still sad. The brief hope they almost had popped. Don collapsed next to Raph's limp form and Leo took to the floor.

"I'll help." Alyssa stepped forward. "He did a good dead. You all helped free me and the others. We could cross over…but helping a new friend sounds like a better idea."

"And I'll help only because you managed to do the impossible." Genovese said, snidely.

More ghosts took a stand to help Raphael, but not all of them were for it. "He's a thief and stole my journal! I could care less if he was dead! It's better that way!" Yet the accumulation of those who were for helping still was not enough.

"We still have to try," Don said, "Anything to help."

"Yes. What do we have to-" Leo began, but before he could continue, he froze. He felt it before his brother saw it: a shadowed man steps forward, ghostly see-through. The red glow of his eyes matching the cane he used to carry. "I thought I finished you." Leonardo said.

"I can never be defeated by a mere liver." The ghost of the house said. "And you will never leave my manor." Suddenly, the room grew colder and darker. The lights flickered and shook as the whole house shuddered. Things started flying around the room and the two brothers struggled to hold on. The ghosts started to flicker before fading off towards the shadow.

"What's going on?" Don asked as he grabbed Mikey to pull him over to his brother.

"He's drawing our power! Run while you still can! He's going to-" Alyssa said before she followed her ghostly friends into the shadow. A large cracking began to sound as the house was torn open larger, still blocking out the outside. The cracking moved beneath the bed Raph was still lying on. The bed began to slide and the two brothers immediately jumped up to grab Raph as he began to slide down off the bed into the now gaping hole. They managed to pull Raph off the bed with their combined help just as the house seemed to freeze.

"This does not look good." Leo said, looking around at the gaping holes surrounding them. "I'm afraid what's coming next."

"Same…"

A cruel laughter burst through the air, sending chills through the two brothers. Each one held one brother. They already knew they barely had a chance. Not one was in top shape and with two brothers – one dead and one merely unconscious – there wasn't much they could do.

The ground opened up beneath them more and shadowed arms reached out. The figure that followed was neither man nor beast but a grotesque mix of both. It filled the space around them, huge glowing red eyes watching the four brothers from all angles. As Leo and Don scanned the best, it let out and ear-piercing screech that deafened them, freezing them in place with its supernatural blast. Ice seemed to spread from their hearts to the rest of their bodies. A shadowed arm reached out of the shadows so the light caught it, revealing the decaying green and grey flesh that trailed putrid slimy ooze. The green mess dripped on Mikey's leg which instantly began to sizzle and smoke.

Michelangelo awoke with a breathless scream which left him gasping. "What…was…that?" He reached for his leg, brushing off the acidic slime.

"Mikey!" Don said, immediately as both brothers snapped out of their trance. "Are you okay?" All he got for a response with a quick nod.

Above them, the decaying arm grew closer, marked by the putrid scent that pressed against their burning eyes and settled in their mouths. Leo glanced up just in time to watch as the molted flesh grazed his own arm. A startled shout left his throat before he could stifle it. It was enough. The small distraction lent the monstrous being all the time it needed to grab Donatello and yank him into the air. Don could feel his skin blistering where the monstrous hand made contact with his skin. Struggling only made the burning worse and his skin melted and tore from the muscle below.

"Don!" Leo yelled as he stumbled to shaky feet.

Mikey looked up, refusing to follow his example. He was having too much trouble trying to breathe and knew it would be hopeless. As he watched, the figure shot out another arm that whipped out at Leo. It was impossible to avoid. Leonardo was just too exhausted from his previous mental battle. He was sent flying away, disappearing in the gaping chasm the monster created. Mikey stared. It looked to be just him left…and he couldn't do anything with his broken ribs. Just shifting a little caused sharp pains to invade his lungs.

Above him, Don knew the same. The monstrous figure wasn't loosening its fiery grip. It was only tightening it. The more he struggled, the tighter it got. He didn't know if Leo was alright. Mikey was an easy target. He knew they already lost…

Out of the shadows, hellhounds formed into existence. The glow radiating in their red eyes were furious as they searched the room. What used to be the ghost of the house laughed as he saw them. It would be a day of victory for the Black-Moore Manor. It was only as the red stares landed on the shadowed figure that a silence overtook them all. The remaining brothers looked on in confusion as it was not them the hellhounds attacked…but the very monster that led them only hours before. They tore into it, loosening the monster's grip so Don was sent falling to the floor with a crash. Mike watched as the hounds dragged the monster back, not even noticing Donny's plight. He just couldn't believe it.

"Does that…mean…it's go-…-ing to…be over?" Mike asked.

"Don't jinx it." The voice came from Leo as his arms and then head appeared from the chasm. "I kinda like living." Leo's eyes landed on Raph then and a frown crossed his face.

"Raph's okay right?" Mike asked him with his eyes on Raphael.

"Well…" Leo couldn't answer him.

Donny tried to push himself up, wincing at the charred and damaged skin on his body rubbed against anything. He couldn't quite make it. "What are we going to do now?" He asked through clenched teeth, "How can we bring Raph back when the ghosts are gone?"

He spoke too soon. A ghostly ribbon of light grew out of the remains of the shadows and hovered around Raph's corpse. The three brothers crowded around the forth as the swirling grew faster before slipping through the prone turtle. The three glanced at each other before looking back down at Raph.

"Soooo, what does the creepy mambo jumbo do?" Mikey asked much easier than before.

"I don't know, Mikey." Leo answered, still staring down at Raph.

Don started checking Raph's vitals as his brothers all watched with baited breath. When a frown crossed his face, they assumed the worst, but then his face brightened. "He…he's alive!"

"Really?" Leo asked as he double-checked, giving a sigh of relief at the confirmation.

"I don't understand it, but he is!" Don exclaimed, "Of course half the stuff that went on this night were unbelievable."

"Are you sure he was dead…?" Mikey asked. The older brothers both nodded; they were unable to hold a somber expression in the present circumstances.

"We should get back home now." Leo proclaimed with a smile on his face. His brothers readily agreed. Now it was only one fact that left them pondering: what to tell Master Splinter?

* * *

**A/N:**** Now review! I will be going back to break up that first chapter later ;)**


	8. Epilouge

**A/N:**** Oops... I had this done (without the Japanese word meaning "Good morning." for a while now. Well I guess it's good I waited. Now I can also say how this won honorable mention in the Stealthy Stories fanfic competition for the year of 2011 in the horror category. :D Anyway, here's your epilouge. We will say I posted this a while ago and forget that it's THIS late .**

* * *

Two weeks after the incident, Michelangelo flipped through the channels on the television. Only a few days ago, Donatello had relented to allow him the prize sitting arrangement. The couch was always more comfortable than the small infirmary they had set up. He was perfectly happy to lay down here forever. He was the last to leave the infirmary too.

Raphael had spent three days asleep in his room before he was dragged out of bed, cranky as ever but oddly quiet about it. The only reason he got to sleep in his room at all was due to his own choice. That night he had literally dragged his exhausted body up there until Leonardo was forced to help.

Even Leo slept late that night, but his only lasted through the next afternoon. He was too disciplined to sleep longer than that. Not a word could be spoken against it either. Mike could hear him in the kitchen, shuffling around for something.

Another sound announced Donatello's entrance into the main area. Mikey's eyes instantly watched him. "Finally, the lion has left his cave." He smirked and threw a popcorn kernel at Don as his brother sat down.

"Have you seen Raph?" Donny stretched out on the chair, the healed bites and claw marks contrasting sharply against his skin. He caught and ate the thrown kernel with a chuckle, "No wasting the popcorn."

"No, I didn't see him. Maybe Leo did?" Mikey glanced at the kitchen just as Leo stepped out of it.

"He's in the dojo with sensei," Leo said as he joined them. "Is that the house?"

The two brothers turned to look back at the television screen and, with a start, they recognized what was left of Black-Moore manor in charred remains. The reporter told of the fire breaking out only this morning. "Well, I guess there's no going back there now." Mike let out a small chuckle.

"Good." Donny shook his head with his eyes shut. "No more ghosts. Or hellhounds. Especially hellhounds." His tone remained light even as he grimaced.

"I'll see if Raph's done. He might want to hear about this." Leo walked off immediately at that.

Meanwhile, Raph held his hands against his knees as he knelt forward. Splinter leaned forward to place his hand on his son's shoulder. "You have always known life is not forever. Through this, you have done a great thing. You should not be discomforted."

"I know, sensei. Still…" Raph glanced up into his father's eyes. "I still…" He looked away again with a small noise in his throat. "Won't change anythin'. It neva happened ta you…"

"I stand by what I have said before: be thankful for the time you have been given. I know it is difficult." Splinter held a hand up before Raph could interject. "I also know I have no experience in this chance you have been given. I know little, but that does not mean I am wrong. You did an honorable thing in what would have been your last moments. Take comfort in that. Your brothers still need you."

It was at that moment Leo knocked softly next to the paper door. Splinter gave him admittance before he stepped into the dojo. Leo's eyes lingered on Raph's posture before he began. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sensei, Raphael." He gave a small bow in tradition to the rules of the dojo. "I thought Raph would want to know: the mansion burned down this morning. There's nothing left of it."

Raph smiled for the first time in two weeks. "Good riddance."

"I'm sure we'll celebrate it. Want to join us?" Leo gave Raph his own smile.

"Won't be missin' it."

"And Raph?" Leo stepped closer to his brother and knelt beside him. "…Thank you."

Raph shrugged as he abruptly got to his feet, knocking Leo back in the process. Even as Leo's shell hit the ground, he noticed the look in Raph's eyes. A look of recognition.

"Ya comin' or not?" Raph asked, already on his way out of the dojo.

"Yeah," Leo said as he got up to follow.

Splinter smiled then too. He knew things would be better now.


End file.
